Collision
by livinthelife321
Summary: Beck Oliver: rich, arrogant superstar. Tori Vega: simple, middle-class girl. What will happen when their worlds collide? **BORI** with Tandre and minimal Bade. Mostly AU story.
1. Introduction

This is not a chapter, just an info page.

I am making a love story about Beck Oliver and Tori Vega.

When you start reading it, you may think it is cliché. Trust me, it isn't.

**Beck Oliver: rich, arrogant superstar**

**Tori Vega, simple, middle-class girl. **

**What happens when their worlds collide? **

This story is not related to Hollywood Arts and such, but all the characters are in it, and I am trying to represent them in the best way. Some may be a little out of character at times, but this story is basically new characters and new personalities.

Each chapter will be short due to school work, etc, etc. So, I will try my best to keep updating. I know I will if I get fantastic reviews!

Thanks for reading, just click 'next' to read the first chapter.

I love all of my reviewers. Happy reading.


	2. Victoria Vega

**This will be a very cute romantic story. I wanted to write it because the idea just POPPED into my head. It was like a light bulb moment. So, in this story Beck may seem very horrible at first but trust me, he's not. So, since you already read the summary, here we GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious…seriously; if I did Bori would have been together since the second episode!**

_Victoria Vega, very intelligent girl, works at a salon, 22 years old, beautiful, and honest._

Tori was sitting on her porch steps with her boyfriend. They had been going out for about a year. Today was their one-year anniversary. It had been a wonderful night. He took her out to a very expensive restaurant and gave her a small ring. Yes, it was a wedding ring. They were going to get married.

"Let's get married in like a couple of months, okay?" he asked.

"Why not this month?" Tori was confused. She had always thought both of them were very committed and knew that they would be together someday – like with kids and all. Maybe, she was wrong.

"No, baby," he started off by giving a little kiss on her cheek, "I just want a little more time until I can save a little more money for a nice house and… our future."

She smiled. She loved it when her lover sounded committed. She always thought that they made a cute couple, even though their first meeting was very awkward. She was convinced at that time that he wasn't straight.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry sir, but this is a women's salon. We cannot do anything for you." Victoria said, however she highly preferred Tori._

"_No, uhmmm, that's not what I'm here for," he said, suddenly stunned by her statement and her looks, "I am a door-to-door salesman, and I am here to sell some beauty products for your store. I am an official salesman from Lancôme, the beauty company, and I am selling some things. Would you like to see them?"_

"_Uhmmm…sure. I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm Victoria, but call me Tori…come in please."_

"_Thank you, my name is Andre." _

"_Well, hi. Go ahead and take a seat. I will get my manager."_

"_Man, she is hot," he thought, but of course, he was a stupid salesman; he didn't have a chance with a girl like Tori. He wanted a small chance really badly, though._

She laughs at the memory. He turns towards her and smiles.

"What is it?" he wants to know what it is that is causing her to laugh so much.

"Nothing…nothing at all." She doesn't want to remind herself of the awkward memory again and smiles at him. She leans up and tenderly kisses him on the lips. He tastes sweet like usual but there's a certain uncertainty in his reply that she doesn't like. She breaks the kiss.

"I love you," she says and kisses him again.

**Okay, she is dating Andre but that's because Beck is not in the picture yet. I feel like that is maybe what might happen in the show if Beck was not there, but he is, so, GO BORI!**

**And this doesn't really have anything to do with the show, which I think is somewhat sad but I kind of like it that way also. Anyways, Andre is not going to continue to date Tori. He will soon be out of the picture. Next chapter is about Beck. Stay tuned and remember to review. **


	3. Beckett Oliver

**How was the last chapter? Hope you all liked it. So, this one is about Beck. Here ya' go! Usually, I give a bit of an introduction in the beginning but I don't want to give anything away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

He stepped out of his Jaguar XF, and the crowd started to cheer. Expecting this type of reaction, Beckett Oliver, the biggest, youngest superstar of Hollywood, walked towards the shooting studio.

He ran his right hand through his fluffy hair. It was his symbol; his hair represented him. He loved that his fans started screaming when they saw him do the seemingly-stupid gesture. He took his Ray Ban sunglasses out of his leather jacket pocket and put them on his gorgeous eyes, all while flashing his handsome smile at his fans who were being stopped by his army of bodyguards. Truly, Beckett Oliver was loved and why wouldn't he be? He was handsome, cool, funny, and chill.

He was the bad boy, the best man, the god of Hollywood. That's just how he was. And guess what? Beckett Oliver loved that – but he liked to go by Beck, his tone of respect.

"Hey, Beck, my man," Robbie Shapiro, Beck's personal manager said, "I'll tell your personal assistant to get your coffee for you. Also, I'm reminding you of your meeting with the super-hero movie director."

"Super-hero movie? No, that's bull -," Beck said looking down at his manager as though he was a little child, "cancel that. I don't give a crap about going to a meeting."

"But, Beck…"

"No!" Beck had authority, and everyone knew that. All the way from the rich producers to his personal assistant, everyone knew Beck, his flashy smile would make the movie a hit, and if he took his shirt off just once, that's it, that movie – blockbuster. That was Beck. He was everything, everything a man could be.

**Short chapter, much? I know, but I want to alternate between Beck and Tori, and then show…oh you'll see. You guys are going to have to live with the jerk that is Beck. There is a reason that he is this way. Patience guys, patience!**

**Anyways, I think that this story should be getting a lot of reviews. SO, guess what? Oh, I know - how about all my lovely readers review!?**

**Usually I update once every day, but with school I will do it whenever I can, so, we'll see how it goes. **


	4. Perfect Life

**My entire reviewers said one thing: "Beck's a jerk." IKR! But understand; there is a reason for this jerk in him. But, but, but I will not be introducing that until much later. Chapter 4. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"You know, I didn't think we would ever be like this."

"What are you talking about, Andre?"

"Victoria Vega, I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you, too, Andre" She is happy, happy that she has the best life ever, the two best friends and a great boyfriend. She is the happiest girl in the world – and trust me, it's not an exaggeration. Tori is in love, for real, for the first time. She loves it.

He softly strokes her cheek with his finger. He loves how she is at ease with him, how she is always in his arms, how his hand is always around her waist.

He leans towards her, kissing her softly on her forehead. Soon, he moves down to her cheek, giving her a small kiss on her nose, and soon to her lips. Their mouths move in sync, with a small push and pull.

She breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes. She loves him a lot, and she hopes that he loves her, too.

He trails small kisses down her neck, when all of a sudden her phone starts beeping.

"Always disrupts the moment," she laughs as she smoothly slips away from his grip and grabs her phone.

_Cat Hey girl. Robbie and I r watching a movie tonight. U and Andre wanna come?_

_Tori Sure, l'il red, we'll be there._

Tori knows her boyfriend isn't the type that would find an excuse to bail on the movie with her.

Plus, he knows that she had a horrific past, with her mother and sister dying in a car accident when she was young. Andre understands that there are only three important people in her life: Cat and Robbie – her two best friends, and Andre himself.

"Who was it, babe?" Andre asks curiously, sneaking up behind her and holding her shoulders.

"Cat! She wants to go to the movies. U, me, her, and Rob."

"Mmmh-hmmm." Andre is looking outside the open window of the apartment into the streets of Hollywood.

"Andre, you don't want to go?" she is asking him because she still worries about his answer.

"Baby, I would never say no to you." And with those words, she grins at him. The twenty-two year old girl's heart just feels like she's lived her whole life with this man. She's totally in love and she never thinks it would happen this way.

Tori's mother and sister died when she was only three. She had nothing left except for an abusive father whom she had left about 2000 miles away, and herself. She lived in an orphanage in LA. It was a nice place, nice teachers, and even the food was alright. But it wasn't enough for the poor girl.

That's when she found Cat and her boyfriend, Robbie. They were a lovely couple, always enjoying themselves, pranking each other. Automatically, the three had become best friends. They did everything together. Both of them held a big place in her heart. They took all of her love and she knew she would give up anything for them, even her life. They would also do the same. She knew that, too.

For Tori, Cat and Robbie are a perfect couple. Robbie is from a pretty rich background in Scotland, yet he is the type of person that will live for himself – and for Cat. He's usually works as a technical producer assistant in some famous Hollywood films. Cat, however, is the opposite. She's perky, enthusiastic and the best friend Tori could have. Cat isn't very rich, but it's like her heart is made of gold. Tori and Cat met for the first time in her salon. Tori had just joined the job and it was her first day. Cat soon quit the job; however, she was now a makeup artist for many actors and actresses, and she was a pro.

Tori doesn't have many dreams in her life. She likes her life the way it is. She's happy with it and she knows she will always be. Right?

**Longer chapter! Yay! See, no jerky Beck in this chapter. Trust me, in this story he IS BAD! Anyways, we'll get to him tomorrow.**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Fired!

**Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews. Loved them! This is a sad/mean chapter about Beck. I tried the short chapter thing. It's not really working out. I am going to try to update everyday with medium-long sized chapters. *waiting for applause* Okay, thank you. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

He sits in the chair for hours. His chair; it is the chair that holds his heart.

12 AM.

He takes another sip of wine from his glass. This mansion, this richness, this everything, he doesn't want it. He wants the twelve year old boy that lost himself. He wants that little boy back. He wants to look at himself in the mirror and be happy, not cry about it. Of course, the Beck Oliver, the movie star, doesn't actually cry.

But Beck isn't what the rest of the world sees. He cries on the inside every day.

Beck Oliver doesn't like or love anything, even the woman that gave birth to him. He hates his mother, probably more than anything else in the world. He hates his dumb step-father, who claims to be an awesome movie director but does nothing except sleeping, eating, and drinking. He hates his idiotic step-brother, who thinks he's an actor, but has no idea what the hell acting is. He hates his girlfriend, who knows everything about him but sympathizes with him. Yes, he hates everything, and he knows it.

His girlfriend – Jade West. Yeah, the same Jade West. The super hot movie star. Pale skin, black hair, piercings, blue highlights. She's truly a wonderful person, but she sympathizes with him. She says it's always good to share your feelings with someone you love. But Beck doesn't like to share his feelings. He wants to be freaking left alone. No one ever understands him.

That night, Beck thinks about his life – and he thinks too much. He drowns himself in his sorrows; he drinks like an alcoholic. It's something he never wants to be. But he wants to forget himself. He wants to let go of every single thought.

He goes to the studio the next day. Some interview for a magazine or something. Who gives a crap? He knows he doesn't, but the movie business is all he's got. He won't let it go because he loves to act – to bring out a wonderful person from the inside of this heart.

"Where is my PA?" He's yelling at the top of his lungs in the studio, "I need my personal assistant, here!" Beck doesn't care. If he wants something, he gets it.

"Mr. Oliver, I'm right here." His personal assistant runs towards him quickly, slightly stumbling. Beck's assistant takes care of basically everything that happens in the studios. She gets him his coffee, does most of his makeup, helps his manager set his availability dates, etc. She basically does everything.

"You know I hate it when you're late right?" Beck starts to scream at Laura, his assistant, "I have been waiting here for 15 minutes. Where have you been? Do you know how much my 15 minutes cost? Millions of dollars have been wasted here!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver. I really had an emergency."

"I believe I have told you there is nothing more urgent than coming to work."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Yes, it won't. Because I won't let it happen again."

"Sir?"

"You're fired, Laura."

"What?" she managed to say as she choked back tears.

"Get out!"

She stumbles backwards and leaves the studio – practically running. She has never felt this humiliated before in front of so many people.

"Manager!" Beck yells again, while tweeting on his cell phone.

"Yes, Beck?"

"Look Rob, I need another PA as soon as possible. Make sure she has the correct requirements."

"I will find one, Beck. I'll put up a newspaper ad and get a new PA for you."

"Good. Do it fast."

Beck only loves one person. That's what he lives for. _Himself._ And that's all he cares for. He has too much self-pride. He knows that too. But he couldn't care less.

**OMG. Beck is a jerk. Yeah I know. But its okay guys…at least it is for now. This story will be taking a new turn. So far, it was more introductions to the character and stuff but now, this story will get into action! YAAAY! By the way, for those of you that are slightly confused, Robbie is Beck's manager and Cat's boyfriend. (HINT HINT.)**

**Anyway, who saw Wanko's Warehouse yesterday? I DID. It was awful. There was no plot and it wasn't even funny. I hated it. I wonder what the next episode is? Do you guys know? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Relationships

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Even though some of you guys just told me the next episode instead of actually reviewing, I still appreciate it. This chapter is a mix of Beck and Tori relationship stuff. Here's Chapter 6.**

**By the way, to Bade fans that reviewed: There is a Bade side plot actually in this chapter. I'm not going to insult Bade in this story even though I don't like them (and I respect your personal opinion on them.) But seriously I have my reasons for hating Bade. In this story, Jade is still snappy but kind of sweet and Beck is kind of like Jade, more arrogant and rude.**

Tori's POV

Where is Andre? We were supposed to go to a restaurant today. Screw that…why isn't he picking up my phone? Yeah, I get he's busy, but I haven't talked to him all day.

Jade's POV

"Beck, I'm here."

"Hey babe, come in."

"You haven't been drinking too much, right Beck?"

"Jade, can we not –

"Beck, don't ignore me. I know how you feel. I know you're hurting inside."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You have to tell me what's going on with you."

"No, Jade. What about 'do not want to talk about it' do you not understand?"

Beck and I had a very special relationship. I was the only person in this whole world who was able to dig into him and figure out what was wrong with him. I was able to find the real Beck, but sometimes I wished that this ugly, arrogant Beck would disappear, and the real Beck would come back out. The true Beck Oliver that was hiding somewhere.

Sometimes, Beck would actually speak to me about his life, but most of the time, I felt like our relationship was just a little sidebar for him. It's like he truly didn't care about me at all. I know he did care, but he wasn't strong enough to show that kindness to anyone – not even himself.

Andre's POV

Wow, I'm finally home.

"Hey babe…are you angry?" She was standing with her arms folded across her chest, hip pointed outwards. I ran up to her and apologized.

"I'm sorry Tori. I didn't forget about our plans. I was caught up at work. I'm sorry we couldn't go out today."

"It's okay," she said smiling suddenly. I smiled back and surprised her with a huge bear hug. We both flew backwards into the sofa, laughing.

Beck's POV

"Jade, why are you always so difficult?"

"I don't want to start fighting again, Beck"

"It's funny you say that after we are already having an argument!"

"Beck! Why are you yelling at me?"

"I try not to, but why do you always have to bring it up?"

"You're saying that like I do it to hurt you on purpose."

"Bravo. The truth finally comes out!"

"Beck? Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding to you, Jade?"

"We're over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us. We are done. I can't take this relationship anymore. I can't do it, Beck."

"This is your habit. When there's a problem, you weasel out of it."

"No, Beck. You do. I hate to say it, but you have a crooked mind. I can't take it anymore, having to apologize when it's your mistake which is all the time –

"So now, you're going to blame me –

"Beck, shut up! You don't even know how I feel in this relationship. I can't take it, Beck. I'm leaving. I'm sorry." And she left.

I knew it was coming for a while. I was never really in this relationship. She knew that. I did too. But Jade was helpful. She was stubborn, and dark, but she was really sweet at heart. I usually liked having her company and that's why we were together. I could say it was both of our faults that we didn't work out. She didn't respect my privacy and I didn't tolerate her enough, you could say.

They say everything happens for a reason, though, right?

Tori's POV

I absolutely hate tickling- except when Andre does it to me. That is pretty funny. We forget all of our plans for the night as he starts to tickle me.

This is truly why I love our relationship. We don't hide anything from each other and we are always honest. That is because, first of all, I hate liars. If anything, it's what makes me angry. You know those people that say you can lie if it doesn't do any harm to anyone, I don't like that. I am always the type of person who likes to be truthful- sometimes, actually mostly, the truth is always hurtful- but it doesn't matter. Be truthful! Andre and I – that's how we are. We never lie to each other. We respect each other – and most importantly we love each other.

**Okay, this chapter turned out pretty interesting. You guys may not see it, but the story is reallllllly building up to a certain point right now. It's pretty cool. Don't try to guess what will happen though; just come back tomorrow. For now, all you have to do is REVIEW!**

**See you all tomorrow!**


	7. Accident

**Many of my reviewers said they "don't really like seeing Tandre anymore" or something like "get going with the Bori!" Well guess what, you guys will have to wait for a while. Sad, I know but tomorrow will be their epic first meeting. Alright? So, here's Chapter 7.**

Beck Oliver is drinking again. Oh, and guess what? He's driving too. He doesn't even know where he is going. He's trying to escape all of the pain. He just lost another person in his life. Jade. Now, she's gone too. He has nothing to live for anymore. So, he drinks and drives. He knows that if he gets caught, it would be a huge problem for his reputation but he doesn't care. He's drinking and he's driving. He hopes he can get back home with no one noticing.

* * *

Back at home, Tori is waiting for Andre to get home.

Rrrring. Rring. Rrrrrrring. The phone is getting louder and louder. She ignores the call. She's worried like crazy about Andre. The phone stops.

_Five minutes later._

Rrrrrring. Rrrrring. Rrrrrrrrrring. The phone is going off again. She walks up to the phone.

"Hello."

"My name is Jack. I'm using Mr. Harris' contacts to get in touch with you. You were his last missed call, so I called you first."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, miss. Mr. Harris has gotten hit by a car. I am in the hospital's waiting room right now. He has broken many limbs and I think you should come here and meet him."

"Oh my god. Is he okay? He's not in a critical condition right?"

"No. He is fine. The police say it's a hit-and-run case; Mr. Harris claims he has the license plate number."

"Alright, thank you. I will be at the hospital in twenty minutes."

Tori flees to the hospital to find many doctors working on Andre inside. She sits outside and waits anxiously. Soon, Cat and Robbie show up. She tells them all about the accident and starts crying. Cat is trying to make her feel better. She hugs her because she is a great friend, and they cry together.

Soon, Andre is allowed visitors. The doctors tell her that Andre wants to meet her.

"Andre! Baby, why did you do this to yourself?" She attacks him with a huge hug around his neck and he quietly shifts in his bed trying to ignore the pain.

"Tori, I'm so glad you are here," he says in a pained voice. She quickly realizes he's hurt, so she sits back up and he uses his good hand to wipe the tears off of her face.

"You need to take care of yourself. See, this is what happens when you don't."

"If I took care of myself, then I would never need you and that would just suck, right?" They both giggled a little at his selfish comment but his smile quickly faded.

"Hey, Tor….the police are here right," she nods as he tells her, "I've got the license plate number of the car…and I remember it was a Jaguar sports car –

"Sssshh, Andre, it's going to be alright…I don't want to talk about it, just get better okay. It doesn't matter how it happened. I need you to get better."

"I guess you're right, but it could take months for me to recover completely. I'm just so helpless right now."

"Andre, it's alright. I'll try to find another job and –

There was a knock on the door and Cat and Robbie walk in. They talk for a while about the accident making sure Andre is fine.

"Tori, can you come outside for a second?" Robbie asks, seeming highly anxious to tell her something.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies smiling. She stands up and exits the room through the door Robbie holds open for her.

"Okay, so you were talking about a new job. I have one. You know I'm Beck Oliver's manager, right? So, I have a PA job for you. I know you're perfect for it. So, will you do it?" Tori's eyes widen with surprise; she is literally on the verge of jumping up and down in joy.

"You're kidding right? You want me to work with Beck Oliver," he simply nods at her stupid reply, "Oh. My. God. You're insane, but I'll do it. I've always loved that actor!"

"Thanks Tori. I will get you approved by Beck and get some details for you. I'll tell you timings and everything. Then, you'll be set for the job. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright! I can't wait."

* * *

Oh, it's not as fun as she thinks. Trust me.

**Filler chapter right there. I really think that this chapter was just to fill in a little hole for you guys until the Bori starts coming at you. You guys had to wait for seven chapters until the Beck and Tori meeting. Sucks, but they were short. Anyways, like most of my readers, I don't enjoy writing Tandre. But, this was it. NOW ONTO THE BORI CHIZZ! So, I will see you next chapter and make sure you REVIEW AND REVIEW! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	8. First Day

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the previous chapter. I know it wasn't my best but I hope this can make up for that. Tori's first day of work! Exciting, right? Here's Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. (I forgot to put this on the last chapter…but that doesn't mean I own it.)**

"_It's a breezy day in Hollywood today with hot news on some of our favorite actors. Reporters have found out about Beck. Yes, Beck Oliver's relationship with Jade West. It has been made public that the two are no longer together. Broken up completely—_

Tori Vega drives her car to the studio with the radio turned on where she's supposed to meet her new boss, Beck Oliver. It's her first day on the job and Robbie has given her ground rules already.

What she _doesn't_ know is that Beck is a mean, arrogant, and pushy boss. She wouldn't like that; she just hopes she can pay for her boyfriend's hospital bills and fill in the void when he's not working.

Tori likes movies, though. She loves to watch them; critiquing the actors, judging the clothing. And today, she wants to meet her favorite actor, Beck Oliver. What does she like about this guy? Everything – his smile, his hair, his acting, his abs. She smiles to herself thinking of what her day will be like.

When she parks her tiny Toyota car, she finds herself looking in the mirror, fixing her makeup, and adjusting her sunglasses. She brushes out her long chestnut hair and fixes her outfit. She's never felt this overdressed before. Her loose, light-pink, polka dotted shirt hangs slightly off her shoulder revealing her tanned skin. She wears a black pencil skirt that rides up above her knees when she sits down. Her black high heels hug her feet tightly revealing her light pink painted toes. Tori Vega looks amazing.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Oh my gosh." Someone bumped into me.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I said, truthfully stating that I was fine even though he really stepped on my shoe. Well, it was his fault. He was idiotically playing on his cell phone!

"So, if you're alright, it doesn't mean I am?" What the heck? Why would you say that?

"Hey! It was your fault. You bumped into me. Maybe it would be better to stop twiddling your thumbs on your phone and to watch where you're going instead."

"Nobody talks to me like that!" What was wrong with this guy? Why was he being such an idiot? I looked up when he exclaimed that, and guess who I saw?

Oh my lord. It's Beck Oliver. Crap –it's my boss! I was internally cursing myself when I looked into his deep brown eyes. It was like they told a thousand stories; those 23 year old eyes looked so mature, so loving. But how could it be? This guy was basically every single curse word I could come up with off the top of my head.

I didn't know how long it had been since I was staring, but I was suddenly disrupted by someone calling my name.

"Tori Vega, welcome to Hollywood and your first day of work." Robbie. Someone I actually knew was coming towards me and the hot actor. Suddenly, I became aware of the closeness between our bodies. Our faces were literally inches apart and m

"Well, that was a pretty bad start to our day," Beck suddenly said to me, and I managed a smile at his humor as he held out his hand, "I'm actually going to try to be nice even though you stepped on me, but just because it's your first day."

"Yeah, I will try to be nice, too," I said looking him straight in the eye and reaching out to shake his hand. He raised an eyebrow back at me while I also played a sarcastic smile on my face. Wait, why the hell did I just do that? Did I just talk back to my boss…on the first day?!

"Great selection, Rob," Beck said to his manager, a handsome smile rising at the corners of his mouth. Could he be more obvious that he was sarcastic?

But dang, that smile was so attractive. It's like some kind of angel had fallen on Earth to meet me today and his eyes were just so mesmerizing –.

'_Tori, you have a boyfriend! Shut your face,'_ I thought to myself. We were engaged, too. I'd seen many attractive guys but I never thought of any of them this way. Of course, Beck Oliver was just a whole another level of _hot-itude_ but what was it that was pulling me towards him?

I saw a hand waving across my face from left to right.

"Victoria…..Victoria," Beck said in an attempt to get my attention.

"Yes, sir," I started off, "I have a request."

"I don't take requests, but go on if you want to be rejected."

"Uhmmm….I don't like Victoria, please call me Tori." He seemed like he was going to burst out laughing at my request. I know it was simple but Victoria was just not my thing. I liked Tori way better.

"Sure, sure. Personally, I don't like Victoria either. I was thinking Vic as your new nickname, but Tori is good, too. Okay, _Tori_?" Okay, maybe he wasn't so bad, just a little arrogant, right?

That's what I thought. BOY, WAS I WRONG!

**There's that chapter. Please review and please keep reading. Next chapter will be funny fights between Beck and Tori. See you next time. Remember to review!**

**See you tomorrow! **


	9. Segmented I

**Like always, thanks for my reviews! There will be some chapters that will be segmented and will have separate interactions between Beck and Tori at work. This is one of them. Here's Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_Imitating_

"Tori, go get me a coffee."

"Sure, Beck." She's so annoyed by him that she flips her hair casually and walks toward the coffee machine in the corner of his dressing room. She's holding all of his crap in a humongous binder.

"Sure Beck," he imitates while flipping his hair flirtatiously like she does. She can't help but smile and look at him.

"I do no talk like that," she casually states while flipping her hair. He smirks back at her and smiles.

"Yeah you do…" he says and she notices he is in a pretty good mood for once!

* * *

_Gestures_

She tries to keep her hair out of her face by vigorously shoving it behind her ear. It's a really windy day. She turns around so her hair blows backwards and not into her face.

"Tori! Tori!" Beck's calling for his PA for the last ten minutes. They're shooting the movie at a real location, and the wind won't let her hear what he's saying. He screams her name at the top of his lungs.

She finally turns around. She squints at him trying to decipher what he's telling her. She can tell he's saying something but she can't understand what. She points to ear and shakes her head trying to tell him that she can't hear him. He understands, points a finger at her, and tells her to come over to him gesturing with his fingers. She doesn't understand what he's trying to do. So, they make more hand gestures trying to tell each other things.

Soon, they're laughing their butts off in their positions.

* * *

_Manicures and Pedicures_

"Maybe you should just go die!" Tori exclaims while she's trying to do his manicure. Somehow, Beck found out about her engagement and is totally torn apart on how Tori could actually get a guy.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to. We all know your to-be husband is going to die anyways after he gets married to…_you._" He seems so serious that it kind of shocks her.

"Am I really that bad?" she asks herself more than she's asking him.

"Awww….Tori, baby, you're all sad now." And when he says that, she thinks he's kidding about the whole dying thing and she smiles at him all big and innocent.

"So, you were just joking?"

"What made you think I was joking?" He goes off again in his cocky tone. She breathes heavily as she picks up her nail buffing liquid, stuffs it in her bag and gets up to leave.

"I'm so done with you for today!" She yells back at him, surprised at how rude he's been today. He seems like he's joking yet he's such a good actor that it makes you go 'is he really serious?'

Its 8 o'clock and she's ready to go home. She had to stay after work hours for his stupid manicure. Who knew guy actors get manicures? She figured this out today, a couple of minutes ago.

"Wait, Tori," Beck suddenly says, as he puts his legs up on the chair where she was sitting, "before you leave, you kind of have to do my pedicure, too."

"_With your feet,_" she thinks to herself, hoping that she's not saying it out loud. She huffs out another big breath as she finds another chair to do his stupid pedicure.

* * *

_Papers and Bare Bodies_

She's looking through all of his files trying to figure out when to set his availability dates for his new romantic movie's premiere that she herself is _very _excited to see. She can't wait for the next few days until she can go see it with Andre. Fun, fun…

Beck sits in his chair in the dressing room and cocks his head to the side.

"Need help there, sweet thing?"

"_It's not like you would help me anyways," _she thinks in her head.

"Yeah, actually, I wouldn't help you!" he says smirking with that handsome smile again.

She looks up at him in curiosity. She's about 99% sure she said that in her head. Sometimes, Beck can just read her like an open book and it surprises her so much. Cat can't do it, Robbie can't do it; oh, and Andre can't do it.

"What?" he says, "don't be surprised at my bare body; it's just me." She didn't even notice; but now, she's scanning him top to bottom. Like she's already known, it's a whole another level of hot-itude! And as she scans him she can see that…..

….all he has on is a….._towel. _That's it.

She immediately turns around surprised to find him laughing at her. She's cursing at herself.

"I do not think it was in the rule book that you were allowed to be partially naked in front of me."

"Since when have we had a rule book?" These words make her turn around dramatically and she sees that he is so much closer to her. All there is between them is some articles of body covering and about 2 feet. Her body tenses and suddenly he starts laughing.

"Oh my god. It's so much fun to play around with you like this." He exclaims and she can't help but think what he means by "playing around" with her.

**I really liked this chapter because it showed how Beck is opening up to Tori. He's a little cocky yet you can see that both of them enjoy each other's company and Tori really has a crush on Beck's hot-itude. (Man, I love that word. Someone asked so I'm going to say that I got this from Andre in Survival of the Hottest when he says "Okay, I have reached maximum hot-itude.") Anyways, I think this is one of my favorite chapters of this story so far. **

**I am trying the segmented thing for the first time and I want to see if you guys liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE remember to include whether I should do more of the segments or not. Thanks guys. This chapter actually exceeded 1000 words! GO ME (and Bori, of course.)**

**Remember to review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	10. The Movies

**Some reviewers were concerned about this so let me make it clear: This story won't turn out nasty – like adultery. I believe that romantic love stories have drama and they end at the point in which everyone is happy with no adultery. Funny how you would think that! Sorry for the towel moment for those of you who are younger? That was just supposed to be a romantic build up to Bori. Anyways, here's Chapter 10 and I'm not going to give an introduction for it. Actually, one thing, it's Tandre, or is it? You'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"You're coming, right?" Tori asks with big pleading eyes, as she holds Andre's hands tightly in her own. He shrugs and explains his problem with his broken and paining leg.

"Please come to _Sunshine_ with me," Tori is still trying to persuade him to go to Beck's new romantic movie that released just last night.

"Baby, you know I don't really watch romantic movies. Plus, my broken leg and everything, it'll be way too hard." Andre says, and Tori's not sure how to respond. So, she decides to plead him even more.

"Come on, Andre. I never miss any of Beck's movies. Please, and now I work with him, too. It wouldn't be right if I, out of all people, didn't go to watch it. Beck already hates me anyways, I don't want to be hated more. So, let's just go watch it." She knows she is acting like a really obsessed fan girl, but Andre already knows she loves romantic movies and she loves Beck – well, his movies at least. The rest of him just disgusts her.

"Fine Tori. I'll come." She already knows he would give in sometime; she just needed to give him a little push.

-insert line here-

Tori and Andre are sitting in the car while Tori plays on her new pearphone. Well, actually she is looking up pictures and reviews from the movie.

"Ooooooh, Andre," she exclaims excitedly, "the movie is actually a 4-star film. That's really good."

"Yeah, baby girl. That's pretty sweet."

She knows Andre is only pretending to be interested but she can take his sarcasm. After learning how to handle Beck these last couple of weeks, she feels like she can handle any level of sarcasm. She smirks as she thinks of Beck's stupid comments.

"Hey, Andre?"

"Yeah?" She hesitates a little but has to finish her question since she's so curious about his answer. He takes a sip from the bottle of soda sitting in the cup holder.

"Are you going to die after marrying me?" She rushes her sentence then bites down on her lip as though she won't like the answer.

"WHAT?" Andre exclaims, spitting some Coke out and bursting into a coughing fit. It takes him a while to process what she just asked and come out of the coughing.

"Well," he says, "other than the fact that I'd love to know where you got that question from, I will answer it. I think I will live a very happy life after I'm married to you."

Even though she expects this type of answer, it feels like an "ah-hah" moment for her. It was like she had to prove something to Beck and she just did. She sits with a smile on her face for the rest of the ride there.

* * *

Andre's POV

We are in the movie theater, and it's so loud and full, it's hard to find a seat. Soon, we take our seats with an industrial sized popcorn bucket.

The movie starts with Beck running away from a bunch of gangster looking people. He collapses onto the ground and it goes into flashback with some kind of love story. The movie seems pretty interesting until I figure out what Tori is doing throughout the whole thing.

Every time he'll say a romantic line, she'll be like "yeah right" or "oh my god Beck!" or something that would prove what a -*b-e-e-p*- he was in real life. Yes, that was a bad word right there. But, something about her behavior tells me she enjoys Beck's company.

I may not be Cat and understand everything about Tori, but I am her fiancée. I understand what she feels and how she acts. Beck may be arrogant or whatever, but I can tell she doesn't care about that. It's like the two are almost friends, and it makes a heat wave of jealousy rise through me. Tori and I were never friends. We were strangers, then romantic interests…never friends.

That's not even the worst part. Beck takes off his shirt about twenty billion gazillion times – like he does in every movie, of course. Before, it never affects her. I mean I come here to Beck's movies with her all the time. But, today it isn't the same. We are holding hands on the armrest, and the first time he takes off his shirt, she basically stops the blood circulation in my hand. She grips it as tightly as she can until I tell her to ease off a little.

Second time, it's not better. She pulls her hands away from mine and starts fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

Third time, something else. Fourth time, something else. The whole movie, something!

And guess what she says after coming outside the movie theater?

"That was the greatest movie ever. Thank you so much, Andre, for bringing me here!" She kisses me on the cheek and literally hops away to the car. Did she not notice what she did the whole time in there?

* * *

"What do you mean, Andre?"

"Tori, are you attracted to your boss?"

"What? What?"

"I'm asking you a question."

"How can you say that, Andre? I hate that man. We've been over this!"

"Yes, we have, but it seems that whatever you've told me so far hasn't been the truth."

"What do you want to hear?"

"All I want is the truth."

"Andre, that's what I'm giving you. This is the truth."

He waits for a couple of minutes. He just stands there.

"I'm sorry Tori. I believe you; I always have. I don't know what got into me."

"It's alright, I guess." I say and he knows I still have a bit of anger left in me.

Second time we argued this week. I say one thing and he brings Beck into it. And the argument begins! I try to keep it subtle because I know how Andre is. He can get heated up over itty-bitty things. That's the only flaw in him. I love him and only him. He just needs to understand that.

Honestly speaking, I don't know where Beck and I stand right now. Sometimes, we have casual 'tease each other' conversations. I'm just present wherever he is and we see each other a lot. But, that doesn't give Andre the right to yell at me or accuse me, as a matter of fact, for liking him. I dislike him greatly; actually, I can't say that. That wouldn't be true because subconsciously we are both always having fun around each other. But, his attitude is the frowned-upon kind. He's arrogant, mean, and a show-off. At the same time he's handsome, funny, truthful, and much more that I always feel is hiding in some kind of corner.

I'm in my bedroom right now trying to fall asleep, but all I can think of is the fact that Beck and I may actually be…._friends...a_nd maybe that Andre and I are falling apart.

**So, was this a Tandre chapter? It was...but they aren't romantic in this chapter; they are more fighting type. **

**Remember to review! (With at least one word, to those of you who know what I'm referring to.) Lololololol. **

**Good news and bad news:**

**Good: I will see you soon.**

**Bad: That may not be until Monday, way too much homework this weekend. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU STOP READING THE STORY OR STOP LEAVING A REVIEW! Bye guys!**


	11. Party Time

**Alright, guys. I am so disappointed in you all. I barely got any reviews for the last chapter. Please review some more. I'm not actually mad, since I may start getting more reviews later because this story is going to start becoming more Bori. So, this involves a party. Guess who's invited? Find out as you read! **

**Also, I don't know what's wrong with the website but I have 67 reviews before the posting of this chapter. I COUNTED because I felt like I had much more than what the internet was showing. Yeah, not 44, 67! YAY! So, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_Sunday night_

"Tori, I want to do something for you." Andre is trying to get Tori out of her anger mood with him because of their continuous arguments. Of course, Andre's suspicious haven't vanished completely but he seriously despises the days Tori doesn't talk to him.

"Like what? Argue more with me." She's angry, alright. But, he doesn't like that. He tries to think of something that would impress her, make her talk to him again. And then it clicks!

"I want to host a party."

"What?" She's so confused. His leg is just getting better and she knows he's not big into parties since the dumb panda at their last one. But, that's a whole different story.

"Let's host a party. Like a super awesome one, with a lot of people and everything."

She's getting a little more excited. Tori Vega has always loved parties with a passion. Dancing and singing were two things she absolutely adored. People had told her she was an awesome singer but she always thought of it as a hobby. But, Tori doesn't want to express her excitement. That would be too easy for Andre.

"And what would the reason be for a party out of the blue?" She crosses her arms across her chest and frowns at him. People say frowns can actually never happen, but Tori is such an actress. She truly pulls off the frown, though, her lips turning downwards at the corners. It looks like she's so angry, Andre's about to burst.

"For the celebration of our wonderful relationship, Tor. I would love to host a party for you."

"Really?" She thinks that maybe frowning and being mad will get things from Andre. She should definitely try it more often.

"Yes, really!" After an awkward pause, he continues with a bright smile on his face, "so, you forgive me now?"

She looks at him eyebrows scrunched up and pouting lips.

"Please," he begs. She simply shakes her head and he jumps onto her – not literally – and starts to tickle her.

"F-fine! Al-alright! Andre!" She's squirming under his strong grip. He knows he has her back now. He finally stops and smiles.

"I can never be mad at you." Tori says, her lips curving into a smile. They lean forward, Andre's hand cupping her face, for a small kiss…

But, he's surprised when she pulls him in for a deeper one, tangling her hands in his dread locks.

Tori and Andre have made up, right?

* * *

_The next day at work_

"Good morning, Beck."

"Yeah, yeah. We have a lot of work today, Tori. Sit." She stares at him, not surprised at his attitude, but disgusted by his greeting. She's looking at him, and he instantly gets impatient.

"Yeah, I know I'm super hot," he starts off with his signature smile, "but, don't fantasize. Come sit, so we can get to work."

"Get over yourself, Beckett," she says using his full name on purpose to annoy him.

"Oh, Victoria, seems like you woke up on the wrong side of your bed." He can say anything to her; it seems easy to mess with her. She's usually never hurt by what he says, just annoyed and he knows it. It's been almost a month and she's settled in pretty well with his hurtful, cocky comments like the one he just said. They can make fun of each other with ease. Usually, girls try to fix their words as they talk to him, but Tori's not like that. He can see that she's different and for the first time, he can't help but notice that he doesn't mind her talking back to him.

"I do not want to get into an argument with you. I'm seriously not having the best morning."

"Did your fiancée break up with you, Tori?" He smirks as he says the sentence hoping to catch her off guard just as he likes to do.

"Why do you say that to me?" she half screams. He doesn't think she would react that badly so he comes up with the stupidest sentence as a reply.

"Chill, Tori. And go get me a coffee." She huffs out a deep breath and walks over to the coffee maker. She's still a little hung up on her fight with Andre so she reacted badly to what Beck said.

Oh chizz, she almost forgot she had to invite Beck to the party. Two reasons: he was her boss, and it was courteous to invite him to her party.

She invites him to the party, happy that he says he'll come but only to see what idiot is hosting a party for her. She smiles sarcastically back at him and goes to do the work he told her to.

* * *

_At the party_

"Thank you for coming Beck." She greeted him at the "party house" they booked for the day. He smiled, walking in, as someone came up behind her.

"Hey, Tori. You kind of have to go take care of the food over there." he said to her completely missing out on the fact that Beck Oliver is standing at the door.

"Alright, babe. Beck, this is Andre, my _fiancé,_" she says, putting an emphasis on the word to startle him. He just smiles back, so she continues, "And Andre, this is Beck Oliver, my boss and, of course, the very famous movie actor. Come in, Beck…and Andre, I'll go look at the food."

Andre didn't seem to like Beck very much which was a first to him. He could notice the jealousy in his tone when they casually said "hi" or talked for a while. Why the jealousy came about, Beck couldn't understand.

Beck didn't really want to come at first; it wasn't a celebrity party or a very rich one like he was used to. But something about Tori asking him made him want to come to the party just for her. So, he came but he decided he could only stay for a while. Maybe an hour or so.

At first, people filed over to him for autographs, pictures, and so much more. He happily took some requests while everyone asked what he was doing here. It just got overwhelming for him. So, he decided to leave a little early. Half an hour passed. Forty-five minutes passed. He waited for a while until the photographs were over with his fans. He soon decided to tell Tori that he was leaving since it wouldn't be right to just leave. The atmosphere became crowded, but he noticed Tori in the corner with some punch in her hands. He casually walked up to her starting to say good-bye.

"Hey, Tori."

"Oh, Beck," she said as she turned around, her purple dress shining in the light. Now, that he looked at her, he couldn't help but take a glance at her from top to bottom taking in how pretty she looked. High heels giving her an edge with her midnight purple dress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was curled lying just below her shoulders. She seemed to notice the sudden silence between them and spoke again.

"Beck? What's up? Did you need something?" As she completed her sentence, the punch in her hand spilled all over the floor and seeped underneath her shoes causing her to slip. She would have fallen unless…

Beck grabbed her waist and held her up while looking into her eyes.

"Watch out," he said softly.

And not a second later they were engulfed by flashes and sounds of people speaking around them.

Video cameras

Microphones

High definition cameras

It could only be one thing…..the paparazzi.

**Oh my god! What will the paparazzi do? Remember to review and we'll see if I can get in the update by tomorrow. Do you guys think I'm doing a pretty good job with the length of the chapters? Not too bad right? I just finished writing this chapter and I immediately put it up for you guys. It was late, though. I know. ):**

**Keep reading and reviewing. See you tomorrow…hopefully/probably. I will honestly try my best to get another chapter in. **


	12. This Is It

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Loved them…all of you are really liking the story now, huh? Well, that's good and thanks for the appreciation! Here's Chapter 12… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

SATURDAY

At first, they didn't understand what was going on. But, as soon as they could, the girl pushed herself away from the boy's hard arms, stood up, and started to continue her work.

The paparazzi left and the party went on. The boy silently apologized to the girl for ruining her party, but she understood that wherever he was, the paparazzi would definitely be. He left soon, even though he ended up staying much longer than he desired.

3 AM on SUNDAY.

The party wrapped up and people went home. Cat and Robbie left, their neighbors left, and soon, it was just the girl and her boyfriend. They cleaned up and went home, too, being the normal, happy couple that they were.

* * *

MONDAY

"Tori, you're finally here." Beck said, as she entered his private room through the back door like every other day. She became ready for her bashing, which she knew would be a normal occurrence if she was late.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a little late –

"Tori, you know the paparazzi can do anything with those pictures," he flatly stated, standing up and telling her more, "They can crop it so it's only both of us with no one else, they can change the background to like a couch or something! They can do whatever they want!"

She just stood there, surprised for two reasons; one was that he was overanalyzing this. Two was that she couldn't let that happen…especially with her boyfriend on her back.

Beck was thinking about his reputation. He couldn't just let it be ruined by someone posting that he was with a girl that was getting married to someone else. That wasn't his persona. That wasn't him. And he didn't want that type of persona, even though, he knew that deep inside him, Tori was taking a place in his heart, something that no one had been able to take before. He didn't love her or even like her as a friend, but he had let Tori in already, and he couldn't take her out.

She was his companion and he was pretty sure that she considered him as one, too. She truly didn't express it, though.

A couple of hours passed until there was a heavy knock on the door. Tori wasn't allowed to open the door until her boss gave her permission to open it. It was in the rule book that actually didn't exist.

"Tori go check the door," Beck told her, "and if it's the director's assistant, tell him to give me a couple more minutes."

"Sure." She walked up to the door but noticed that Beck had begun unbuttoning his shirt. He had on a wife beater underneath, like always, but it still gave her chills looking at him like that.

"Hello," she started off as she opened the door to see Andre standing there, arms folded across his heavy chest, his hair falling into his eyes, his eyes almost as red as his messily done tie.

"Andre?"

"Who is it, Tori?" she could hear Beck calling to her.

"It's Andre, Beck." She replied trying not to let her voice quiver.

"What?" Beck yelled back.

"Ummmm…yeah. Come in, Andre." She tried to tell Andre to come in, but it seemed like he didn't need her permission.

Beck started walking towards him, putting his shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked, entirely pissed because he hated it when people came into his room. Personal privacy was his thing and he liked to keep it that way.

Andre ignored his question as he walked further into the room.

"So, Tori…this is where you work every day?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said, getting a serious, 'tell him to leave' look from Beck. He soon raised an eyebrow which told her 'now!'

"Tori, I'm going to get straight to the point. Why did you do it?"

"What are you –

"Was I not enough for you? You had to leave me and do this to me?"

"Andre, can we talk about this outside? I'm at work, and I'm pretty sure Beck doesn't want to hear this?"

"It's always about him, isn't it?"

"Andre, let's leave the room." Tori had a gut feeling she knew where this was coming from. She started to tear up a little, but when she held open the door to walk outside, Andre knocked down Beck's little coffee table in his room.

"I can't do this anymore, Tori. I'm sorry."

"Andre, what are you saying?"

"You're right. I can't believe that I'm actually sorry for breaking up with you. You don't deserve my freaking apology, when _you_ did this to me." And with that, Beck looked at Tori and Andre, and then decided that he shouldn't interrupt the couple and left while closing the door.

He waited and waited. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes.

"Sir, are you ready for the shot?" the director's assistant walked up to him, but Beck angrily shooed him away waiting for the two lovebirds inside to settle.

Soon, Andre walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He gave Beck a stern look, but Beck decided to ignore it. He approached the door with a slow pace and he could hear crying inside. He felt bad for the girl, but he was sure Andre wouldn't break up with her. She seemed confused at why they were fighting but still, Andre seemed like a good guy to him when they met. He wondered what actually happened.

Beck had been through a pretty rough break-up himself but he was used to being alone without Jade. He didn't think Tori would be the same. Beck still didn't think that they broke up; he was sure they would make up later.

He walked inside saying, "Tori?" He could see her standing there like a zombie, black tears staining her face. She just stood there, not responding to anything he said.

"Tori?" he said again, as he shook her shoulders trying to get her attention from the back. And seeing how she quivered at her touch, he lost it.

"Tori, what happened?" he said again, breaking the silence in the room. She broke out into tears again, pouring everything she had. He put his hand on her shoulder.

And almost immediately, she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. He tried to hold her, too, but it didn't feel right like this. He suddenly had the urge to step out of his room, and go kill Andre, but he knew Tori was more important at this time.

He tried to shush her, but she just cried more and more. He felt good in that moment, the fact that she relied on him for support and didn't go running away. He hoped he could give her the support she needed; he knew he was arrogant but he couldn't just leave a crying girl sitting in his dressing room and walk out without feeling horrible.

"Tori, you've got to tell me what happened," he said while walking her to the sofa and putting her down.

She sat down, while she violently wiped her tears off of her face. He crouched down in front of her while she sobbed a little more until she finally stopped.

"He doesn't believe me," she said, trying not to break down again, "he thinks I don't love him."

"Tori, what did he say?" She looked up at him, and at that moment, he didn't want to know what had made her so miserable. She pointed at my dressing table. All he could see were some papers and his makeup.

Beck curiously stood up walking to his dressing table, trying to figure out what she was pointing to. Even though, he had a feeling that he already knew what was lying there waiting for him.

He picked up the first magazine and read the headline:

_**Beck Oliver's New Love Interest, Tori Vega**_

Next magazine:

_**Did Beck DUMP Jade West for his new girlfriend, Tori Vega?**_

And, there were so many more he couldn't even read. The picture they used had been cropped and photo-shopped. It was the same picture from that party.

He crumbled up the magazine and threw it on the floor. He looked at Tori who was eyeing a ring in her hand, yet again uncontrollably crying.

She looked up at Beck and tried to talk to him clearly.

"It's over, Beck. This is it."

**So, how was that? Sorry this is so late, but I hope it was worth it. Personally, I really liked this chapter. Lots of Bori, lots of drama. Remember to review. Thanks for reading and come back tomorrow!**


	13. Broken

**Thanks for all the reviews. Someone asked so I will say that in the last chapter Tori was saying that her relationship with Andre is over, not her job with Beck. Sorry for the confusion. Plus, I don't think you guys understand the complexity of Tori's situation right now. Read this chapter and I hope you'll understand it a little more. So, here's Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

One day passed.

One more day passed.

And another day passed.

But, all Tori did was cry sitting in a corner of her old apartment. She held her engagement ring in her hand, throwing everything around.

She looked at the table. It was a picture of him. The man whose name she couldn't say right now. That man who she didn't like to talk about. She wanted to throw away every memory of him.

But she couldn't.

He was her first love. Her first real love. Heck, they were going to get married. But he weaseled himself out of it. She couldn't help but sit in the room and cry.

_Flashback_

_She remembered all of a sudden that they lived in the same apartment. With no other companion to talk to, she told Robbie and Cat and stayed in Robbie's guest house for a couple of days. _

_But afterwards, she had come out of the sad crying mode; she was angrier. At herself, mostly. She didn't understand how she wasn't able to differentiate between a good and bad person. _

_So, she went to their house. She was going to take all of her stuff and go live in the apartment that Cat and Robbie had organized for her. She knew "_that man"_ paid for the bills on everything in there, so technically their lovely house was now his. She stomped inside while he was at work. Of course, she still had the spare keys. _

_Her anger subsided, though, when she walked inside. All the house did was shatter her from the inside out. And then, she walked into her room. It was the room that she shared with him. Same bed, same drawers, same everything. And she sat there for a couple of hours. That's where she was now._

_End Flashback_

She again wiped her tears and tried to get up and smile but one look at that picture again reminded her of everything she had just been through these last few days. She hadn't really paid attention to anything going on around her. She just cried at her miserable life. She didn't go to work. It would be like reminding herself of the memory over and over again.

But, she knew one thing. She knew the three people she loved most in the world now. Her two best friends, who helped her, get a new apartment, a new life while she was coping with her troubles.

And of course, one more person.

Beck Oliver.

He cared for her so much these last few days. He called her up at night, around 8 pm every day, and asked how she was doing. He was her companion, but she thought it was weird. They weren't mutual friends; she was pretty sure he didn't like her at all. But, there was something that caught up in between them. They talked for a couple of hours every night. She liked it this way. She poured out her heart to him and he would tell her that he was a jerk and he didn't deserve her. She liked that company. No one was able to comfort her like that before. She liked it…..she liked it, a lot.

Beck's POV

I stood by my chair.

I paced back and forth.

I was thinking about Tori.

I wasn't worried about her because after talking to her yesterday, I could tell she was handling herself pretty well after the breaking of such a long relationship. It was actually great thinking of the fact that she didn't drink and drive like a maniac like me.

I still felt like I had to have a physical talk with Andre. I would feel victorious and he would get a black eye and broken nose. It seemed right. But, I couldn't do that either. That would just prove that whatever he accused Tori of was correct. And it wasn't. Not only from my part, but her part too. She would never betray him like that.

And yes, my image had fallen apart with the public and my fans. But, I felt the need to fix this. And I was definitely going to but I just need the right time and place.

**So, this chapter was shorter. And Tori is completely heartbroken. I thought all of the reviews that said this - "Yay. Now, Tori can date Beck. Let's go Bori." or something like that- were hilarious. Oh my dear innocent readers, after such a committed relationship, she can't just date someone else. It's going to take some time, and Bori romance is not coming yet. If you can't see it already, it's a beautiful friendship. That's what is coming. Romance will be much later. **

**So, this chapter was a little shorter but I had to give you guys a chapter like this, so you can understand where Beck and Tori stand, and also where Andre and Tori stand. So, there was that short, filler chapter. **

**Remember to review and I'll see you tomorrow (actually I don't see any of you, but you know what I mean.) And guys, you do not know how much these reviews mean to me. I have 78 reviews. I'm so excited. Can you tell? :D :D Thanks for all of the reviews guys, and I mean it. (And Fan Fiction website is showing only 55 reviews when I last checked but that's because they don't count guest reviews! But I do...and why not, guests are still real people.) **

**Okey dokey, then. Bye!**


	14. Segmented II

**Thanks for all of the reviews again. It's always wonderful to see what you all think about my story. And, for those of you who wanted to know, I am a girl. Don't be asking me anymore information because I AIN'T GONNA GIVES IT TO YOU! Just kidding….and yes, that was horrible grammar, but seriously, why would you want to know? Give me a solid reason….and I still won't tell you anything. **

**Anyways, allow me to get onto the real topic here – the story. The last chapter was a necessity and I love it when you guys tell me how good of an author I am. Thanks. And yes, I truly believe in logic as an author, not everything can be based on sentiment and experiences. So, thanks for that. Wow, that was a long introduction but let's get to the story. This is another segmented chapter, but with only 2 segments. ): Oh well, because there's more Bori in this. (: Here's Chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

_It's been a couple of weeks since Andre and Tori broke up. The first segment takes place on Saturday, and the second takes place on Sunday. _

7 PM

He sat in his rocking chair with his Pear phone in his hand. It was by his ear. He was talking to the only person that didn't mind talking to him. Right now, that person was a little out of it, but he didn't mind. They enjoyed each other's company as they teased each other all the time.

It was a normal thing for the duo now. At first, he would do it. But she was catching on, too. At times, she would smack his face with some back-talk also – of course, not literally. The two would have fun with each other but they didn't like each other that much. It was one of those love/hate relationships. They were pretty great friends, now, but they hated each other's guts.

9 PM

They were still on the phone.

"Beck?"

"What, sweetheart?" It was his new nickname for her. And she liked it….but she knew it was a friendly gesture.

"Why are you such a tremendous person at times, and then a loser?" She bit down on her lip as she asked the question. She felt as if the world was going to collapse if she didn't get to understand more about Beck. He was a horrible guy, but he was a great guy, too. But, she was starting to understand him bit by bit now.

But what Beck said to her wasn't expected…

"What do you already know about me, Tori?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not materialistic…I'm being serious. I know so much about you, yet you know nothing about me; you do not my personality or behavior."

"Beck, of course, I know you."

He paused for a couple of minutes, and then finally spoke.

"Tori, if you knew about me, you wouldn't have asked me this question."

And he hung up.

She was so surprised that she called him back. No answer.

Maybe, she didn't understand him, after all.

* * *

"You know, I wish I had never asked you that question yesterday."

"No, I'm happy that you did."

"_You're happy?"_ she thought in her head; she was so sure he didn't like her asking about his personal life.

"No, I really am happy. It made me understand that you wanted to get to know me more, sweetheart." There it was again. He understood exactly what she was thinking, and in this case, they were on the phone. He couldn't even see her facial expression.

But, she was stunned at his statement. She truly did want to get to know him better, so she simply said, "Why don't you tell me, Beck?"

He huffed and inhaled a bit, so much that he could hear his clear breathing through her phone.

"Tori, the truth is that I can't tell anyone. I keep myself locked Tori, and I don't think that I can find the keys to open that lock."

So, she decided that she understood. She was torn apart on the inside, too. She had no life anymore, especially after Andre had left. She had her best friends – Cat and Robbie – but sometimes they weren't enough. And anyways, they were doing everything they could for her.

"You know what, Beck?"

"What?" He seemed eager to know what she was going to say.

"Sometimes, I can't share what I'm feeling to anyone sometimes. But that doesn't mean I keep it locked in myself. I let it out, but not to someone else."

He was silent, as though he wanted her to continue.

"When I was with him," she didn't have to say his name for Beck to understand who she was talking about, "I wouldn't share all my problems with him. I really loved my mom, and after she died, I became lonely. She left me and I felt like I had nothing left in the world. But, I used to go to my place, you know, on that cliff on the edge of town…"

"Uh-huh…" he wanted to know what this girl could do at a cliff, something he had never heard about.

"….and just sit there and think. I would think to myself about everything going on and what I could do to fix it."

"Wait, Tori….."

"Yeah?"

"You said you used to go to the cliff? Did you stop?"

"Yes, Beck. I stopped going there about a couple of weeks ago."

"Why?" he said, wondering if it had to do with anything about Andre.

"Because now," she said preparing to say the words smoothly, "I talk to you."

She left him astonished. It was like his insides were plunging at what she just said. Why that happened, he didn't really understand, but he knew that someone trusting him so much was rare. That was why he felt so good….he felt accomplished. He could do something for someone other than himself and honestly, he wasn't really trying.

**So, how did you like it? You may think this chapter is kind of pointless but it isn't and you'll see why later.**

**84 reviews so far. Whoop-whoop for Bori and this story!**

**:D Remember to review! :) **


	15. Saved A Life

**Yet again, thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews. I believe that this story is going on pretty well. Hope you guys like it so far. This story is awesome, I love it and I hope you all do as well. Here's Ch 15. There is a lot happening in this chapter, so pay attention to every word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Sometimes, a long time ago, Tori didn't understand why her life sucked.

She also didn't understand what the point of life was after her breakup.

But, now she only thinks about her new friend.

* * *

They were on the set and Tori was doing Beck's makeup. She did it very lightly because it was his sad scene today. Just so his handsome features would be highlighted. She personally thought that his sexy features needed no highlighting at all, but it was kind of required to look perfect.

"All done," she said, triumphantly smiling at her creation.

"Stop looking at me like you want me, sweetheart," he said, his left eyebrow rising as he stood up from his chair. His lips were slightly pouted, as he was trying to seduce her. Of course, he wasn't; he was just being his old cocky self.

"Beck, get over yourself." That was her new thing to say to Beck. He would say something like this and she would tell him her new "it – line." She thought it was funny. And, sometimes, she would say it so seriously, he would frown like he was disappointed.

Luckily, today, Beck was in a good mood – a great mood really. Today was his monologue day; he loved to act – everyone knew that – and he was going to show what a great actor he was to everyone there, especially Tori.

"Good luck," Tori smiled at him happily, as he went up to his position. The stage was decorated with a lot of lighting and every single piece of technology in the studio was focused on him.

"I'll be fine," he said to her, winking to show her he was joking.

"We'll see about that…." She smirked, turning only one corner of her mouth up into a smile.

"You will see," he said, returning the smile, "I will shine the stage."

She laughed at his comment noticing that he was walking up onto the stage on his position.

She casually waited for him to start, while opening her binder with all of Beck's papers in it and taking out her cell phone. But, as she did, she could see the lighting instruments that were placed on the ceiling through her blank phone screen.

What was that? Was one of them wobbling? Beck had told her once that most of the technology in there was horrifyingly old, like from the 1990's. They broke a lot…..and could cause a lot of serious injuries.

She thought for a second….realizing suddenly that all of the equipment was focused on Beck. And that equipment was so close to falling off.

She looked up in a hurry only to notice that it was falling down. It was halfway there, but it was a very high ceiling so she had some time to get to Beck, but she had to hurry.

"Beck!" she yelled to him, dropping her binder and phone, and running like a maniac almost all across the room. She pushed a couple of cameras down in the process.

His back was turned to her, so he didn't see her. She would have to push him out of the way.

She pushed him down and sideways, exactly as the two toppled over each other with Beck on the bottom and her on the top.

And the light equipment fell exactly where Beck was standing, her hand which was now in his spot, being punctured by the weight.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling at the agony and pain of her hand's slight movement.

Beck was still pretty astonished, startled at what had just happened. But he, soon, got up and helped Tori up, too.

"Oh my gosh," he exclaimed, immensely worried, "somebody get a doctor. She's hurt."

"Beck, sir," a random man said as he walked up to the two, "are you okay?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Beck was out of it now, "why the heck are you asking me when you can clearly see that she's the one that has a broken hand?"

"I'm sorry, sir…" the man started to say. But, Beck was flaring. And Tori noticed it, even though she was in pain.

"You said what you said and you're going to have to pay for –

Beck was going to fire the poor guy for nothing. Tori understood, and she said, "Beck, stop yelling at him. Please help me." She didn't really need the attention right now, but she didn't want the innocent man to get fired, so it made her want to stop Beck.

Beck took a deep breath as soon as he heard Tori's painful voice. He rushed over to her holding her up and examining the bruised hand.

"Go get a doctor!" He venomously said to the man waiting for him. He quickly scurried away.

* * *

Beck's POV

I didn't understand why Tori would do so much to save my life. I had given her nothing but the mean, cocky Beck but it was like she saw right through me. I knew I had a good side to me; and she was the only one who figured that out. Not even Jade could and she thought she tolerated me for years. It took Tori only a mere couple of weeks to understand that I was hiding something. Of course, I wasn't planning on telling her who the true "me" was, and I know that sounds cliché but I didn't want to give myself away.

But she risked herself for me. I don't know why she did it, but she did.

And I would definitely do something for her.

**I'm so sorry, guys. I know this is really late, but I had a lot going on. I promise to be a little more prompt starting next chapter.**

**Well, how'd you like it? Beck and Tori are getting closer now, aren't they? Well, if you guys want to see what it is that Beck will do for her, come back for the next chapter which will be up as soon as I can get it up. I just wanted to explain a little bit.**

**Tori can really understand how Beck is feeling. Both are in great need of a friend and that's exactly what they are getting from each other. Cute, huh? Well, I think so. Anyways, Tori can calm Beck down. You saw that right? And Beck is so protective of Tori, and Tori will risk her life for him.**

**Bori is at the point where they love each other immensely, but they don't know it yet. And mind me, when I say love, I mean friendship love, NOT in love. At least, not yet. ;) Lolll...**

**Thanks for reading, guys. Remember to review!**

**Have a wonderful weekend! (:**


	16. I Guess It Did

**To those of you who thought the last chapter was pointless, I am sorry I couldn't live up to the expectations. That chapter was only needed because Beck needed a push to help Tori out and do what he does in this chapter. You'll see. (: And, yes, Tori and Beck will date in this story, but not yet. Tori's not ready, and Beck isn't either. It's going to come…chill out. So, here's Chapter 16. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

People would stare at the two on the streets of Hollywood. Beck didn't care about the fact that people would stare at him. He had gotten used to the piercing eyes that bore into his skin. Sometimes, he could just feel it. He knew it was kind of creepy, but he had agreed to those terms when he became an actor.

For Tori, it wasn't the same. She would stand far away from him, as if she was trying to tell the crowd that there was nothing between them. He had been completely oblivious to how she reacted when both of them would be in public places together. There would be almost all of the rest of the movie people – like directors, actors, and cameramen – but Tori would be self-conscious. She would never go and stand next to Beck and she would tell the other people there if she had to do something for Beck. Like, she wouldn't bring his coffee to him directly; she would tell someone else to do it.

That's exactly when Beck decided that the world deserved to know that there was nothing between them.

* * *

_Friday night_

Tori was in her apartment, comfortably laying in the sofa. She was wearing her pink pajama pants, with a black tank top. Her glass of hot chocolate and her bowl of marshmallows sat next to her on the coffee table. Her glasses lay on her nose, and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. She was going to sit for a while and watch some television. This kind of relaxing day had been a long time coming.

She decided on a horror movie for tonight, something to bring her mind off of her tremendous amount of work.

"And the weather tomorrow in Los Angeles will be mildly –

She flipped the channel deciding not to think about weather.

She kept on pressing the "plus" button on her remote. Look, it was a bunny. Next channel. Look, it's Beck. Next channel. Look, it's –

"_Wait, was that Beck?"_ she thought, going to the last channel seeing it was him.

It seemed like he was giving an interview…but it wasn't a live show. This was a re-run of one of her favorite shows. She told Beck she used to watch this every day, but he told her, he didn't like it.

"_It's too cliché" he had said._

She thought this was weird; how did she not know about this. She had to take care of all his availability dates! Did she miss this one?

But, as soon as she heard something highly familiar, she had her eyes glued on the TV.

"So, is this Victoria Vega actually your new girlfriend?" the interviewer asked.

Beck's eyes glowed on the high-definition screen, as though he was waiting for this question to be asked. Tori was highly surprised.

Beck answered with a great certainty in his eyes.

"Tori Vega is nothing more but a helpful friend and my personal assistant."

"Nothing more?" the interviewer pressured him to answer the question in his favor, which would be stating that they were going out.

"Nothing more. The thing is that Tori and I are great friends, and both of us are highly disappointed that a simple paparazzi event has become such a big deal for my fans and the rest of the public."

"Well, Beck. That seems like a good statement. So, tell us more." Would this guy stop asking questions already?

"Tori is a person who has helped me in all of my rough times. She's always by my side. She's going through a lot, herself, but she always knows her priorities and her friends.

Tori was smiling at the statement. She didn't expect Beck to state to the public on such a popular show that they were "just co-workers." This would change everyone's opinion.

"And, both of us are great acquaintances," Beck continued, "Tori Vega is a wonderful friend and she always will be."

Now, Tori was grinning. No one was able to talk about her like this on television or even to her face. She truly appreciated it.

So, she got up and decided to text Beck a note of thanks.

_Tori Thanks for that. I really appreciate it. _

And that night, Tori had a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she checked her phone.

_Beck Anything for you, sweetheart ;)_

And, Tori smiled a real smile after a very long time.

* * *

Beck was happy he was able to do something that Tori appreciated. He knew that publicly stating that they weren't going out would make her a little more at ease with him and everyone else in the movie business.

When he saw her text, he triumphantly smiled, knowing he had accomplished exactly what he wanted. So, he texted her in return with the entire truth.

He truly would do anything for her. She was a great person and she deserved to be happy after everything that happened to her.

* * *

Tori's POV **(The italics are her thoughts)**

Rrrring. Rrrring. Rrrrrring. _My phone was going off again. _

_Oh my gosh! I was so irritated. It was probably another call from the producers for Beck. It's a Saturday. Leave me alone! I just wanted to make some pancakes. I washed my hands in a rush and ran to the phone._

_Call from Beck_

_Accept Decline _

_I clicked accept happily. _

"You have got to tell your producers to stop calling me whenever they want."

_I cringed after I said the words. I could have greeted him first. _

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah. So, why'd you call?"

_Curiosity always gets the best out of me. Today was my shopping day, so this call needed to finish fast. Beck actually paid me a lot, so I am deciding to spend it all today. There was never any type of compromising for my wardrobe. _

"No reason. I was just going to invite you somewhere."

"Where?" _I asked, wondering where a superstar would want me to go._

"To my party."

"Oooooh, when is it?"

_I exclaimed a little too loud. I loved parties_.

"In two weeks, but you're not a guest…"

_Huh? What did he mean by that?_

"Then what am I?"

_So, was I invited or not?_

"You're going to be the hostess…"

_Hostess? That meant I had to take care of the whole party. But wait, isn't Beck the host of his own party. Was this guy asking me…..?_

"Yes, you're going to be my date." He said calmly.

_I gulped noticing that he read my mind again and also because BECK OLIVER JUST ASKED ME TO A SUPER-RICH PARTY AS HIS DATE!_

"You don't really have a choice." He said again.

"Ummm…what?"

_What do you mean by that?_

"You know, I may be your friend but I'm still your boss, okay?"

"Right."

_I let the world slide out of my mouth. What else was I supposed to say?_

"Wonderful, so I'll see you on Monday."

_And, he cut the line. Okay, that was a weird start. I guess I was his date, but just as friends….right? _

Ding-dong.

_Now, who is it? Maybe it was Cat and Robbie at the door. They paid me random visits, sometimes, when they felt like it. I rushed to the door opening it with my free hand._

_And when I did, it was like my world just stopped. What did this person want now? I dropped the phone out of my hand and I knew I was gaping at the person with my mouth wide open. But, what else was I supposed to do? I was trying to forget all about this, but did it have to come back?_

_I guess it did. _

**So, how'd you like that? Yes, Beck asked Tori to be his date. Cute, right? I thought so… And I did update a little early for you all. (:**

**Who's at the door? Is it an already introduced character in the story, or is it someone else that I'm introducing? Come back tomorrow to see!**

**Hope I lived up to the expectation in this chapter! Thanks for reading. **

**And remember to review!**


	17. The Cliff

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing on the last chapter. In this one, you will find out who was at the door. Excited? I am! Anyways, here's Chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"Tori, please come back to me…"

"Andre, stop talking to me. Leave from here right now." She was boiling inside. She wondered how he could come to her house and just tell her that he wanted her back.

He brought his hand forward and tried to place it under her chin.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, trying too hard to close the door on his face, but he was too strong.

"Tori please give me a chance to speak. I need to talk to you." He was actually asking for her forgiveness. Tori didn't want to let him, but she _loved _him for too long.

"After everything you did to me, you want me to let you in my house so that I can forgive you?"

She tried to keep herself calm, but there was a fire inside her heart, and her brain just told her to leap at him and kill him, shredding him into pieces. But, Tori Vega was better than that. This man had broken up with her and left her on the streets, yet she would still give him a chance to speak.

"Please, Tori. I want to apologize."

She held the door open, so he could come in her house. He fidgeted with his fingers as he sat down in her sofa.

"Tori, I saw the interview last night. I couldn't believe that I was wrong, but I knew somewhere in my heart that you would never do that to me. I want to back Tori, and I want to say I'm sorry."

He spoke with honesty in his voice that was supposed to be touching, but Tori had the exact opposite reaction.

"You're kidding me right?" she said, disappointed, "you had to watch a dumb interview on TV so that you could recognize who I truly was?"

"Tori, I'm sorry," he said getting up and walking towards her, "I know you're mad but please forgive me."

"No, actually I'm not mad," she stated flatly, "as a matter of fact, I'm really happy right now, that you've realized who I really am."

"Oh my gosh, Tori," Andre said, thinking he was going to get her back.

"I'm really happy, Andre," she started again, "that I will get the chance to reject you straight to your face like you rejected me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left me just like that, Andre. I want you to know exactly how I felt."

"You're just saying that."

She paused for a minute, trying not to break down crying. She wouldn't seem weak in front of him; she couldn't show herself to him.

"I'm not taking you back, Andre."

"Tori, are you going to throw away our relationship?"

"I can't throw away something that _you_ threw away a long time ago."

"Are you saying that I broke this relationship?"

"I don't want to fight with you again, Andre. But, I honestly think you did."

He didn't talk for a while. He got up and started to leave. But her anger hadn't subsided yet. So, she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She said what he said to her the last time they met.

"Andre, you don't deserve my freaking apology, but I'm still going to say it to you." she said, smirking on the inside, feeling victorious.

"I'm sorry we couldn't fix this," she stated with finality and Andre knew he had to leave.

But he turned around just once feeling his eyes burning. For the first time in his life, he could see what he had lost. She had meant everything to him, and what she said was true; he had thrown it all away. Like a piece of trash.

* * *

Andre closed the door behind him as he left and she stood up from her seat, trying to compose herself. She knew that her weekend had been ruined.

But now, she thought only one thing. She needed to go to her place.

She grabbed her car keys, running down the apartment stairs to her car. And she drove for a while until she reached the outskirts of town.

Tori didn't know what to do. She poured her eyes out, crying like there was nothing left for her in the world.

And in that moment, she actually felt that there truly was no one for her. There was no one for her. She felt that she couldn't live for only herself. She felt that no one cared for her and she felt something she hadn't felt in years.

Since her mother and sister had died, she had never felt this way. At first, she found her friends. Then, she found her "true love." But, until now, she had never felt this way.

Today, Tori felt lonely.

* * *

Cat was trying to contact Tori. Shopping was never a compromise for the two. The two would shop for hours in their free time, having the time of their lives.

_"Hey, this is Tori Vega. Sorry I couldn't get your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Ugh," Cat said, throwing her phone beside her. Robbie wasn't at home either. He had some meeting with Beck Oliver. Being his manager, Robbie was always with Beck. They were pretty good acquaintances at work.

Cat thought about Beck and Tori, though. Robbie was telling her every day, how after Tori and Andre broke up, the two had become increasingly close. She giggled at the thought and decided that there would be something new coming up for her best friend.

"_That girl totally deserves it,"_ she thought.

She waited for a couple of hours and tried to call Tori again. No answer.

"Ugh!" she yelled. She really wanted to go shopping. And then came the sudden light bulb moment!

"_She might be at the meeting with Robbie and Beck. I should call him,"_ she was thinking again, dialing up Robbie's number on her phone. She knew the meeting was supposed to end a half an hour ago. Robbie soon picked up the phone.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He happily answered.

"Hey Robbie."

"What's up? Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes!"

And she didn't say anything else.

"Well…what do you need?" Robbie said a couple of seconds later.

"Oh right," she said shaking her head, "give Tori the phone. I have to talk to that girl, right now."

"Tori's not here, Cat…"

"What? Well, where is she?"Cat was getting a little worried. Where could Tori be?

"I'll go check at her house." She said, cutting the phone quickly and running to her car.

* * *

Beck's POV

"Can I get a coffee?" I asked my maid when I got to my house with Robbie. He had come here many times but he looked a little worried, today. I could see he was a little frightened, too.

"Rob, what's up, man? You look pretty out of it since the end of the meeting."

"Huh?" Robbie said, suddenly looking up from his hands, "It's nothing, Beck. I'm fine."

"Alright," I said, not completely convinced.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked it up in a hurry. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Cat," he breathed as he picked it up, "is everything alright?"

There were murmurs from the other side – his girlfriend, Cat.

"What?!" Robbie yelled, shooting up in a straight, pin-like position.

More talking on the other line.

"Oh my god. Okay, I'll call you back. I'm coming."

"Robbie, tell me what's wrong, man?" I asked him, just as he was about to bolt out of my house.

"Okay, you deserve to know."

"What is it?"

"Tori wasn't picking up the phone. So, Cat went to her house to check what was going on. Cat said the door is unlocked and Tori isn't there but her phone and her purse is still there. The only thing that's gone is her car and the car keys. Something has to be wrong, Beck. I just know it."

I was so surprised at what he said. I just talked to her this morning, and she was fine. What had happened? I racked my brain thinking heavily of where she could be. Where was she?

"I know where she is…" I said to Robbie.

"Huh?" Robbie asked surprised.

I remembered our conversation a couple of weeks ago.

"_I really loved my mom, and after she died, I became lonely. She left me and I felt like I had nothing left in the world. But, I used to go to my place, you know, on that cliff on the edge of town…"_

She had gone there because no one was there for her. Something had happened and she needed me.

Tori was on the cliff.

**Guys, I made it obvious the last chapter on who was at the door. And all of you guessed correctly. But, I did it on purpose, so you all would be anxious to know what would happen. Would Tori take him back, etc? That's what you would think about. And you all did!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Come back tomorrow to see how Beck will find Tori, etc, etc. Next chapter is highly important, so review and then come back!**

**By the way, I have 96 reviews! Let's bring it up to 100!**

**Bye (:**


	18. Let You In

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Yeah, Tori was a little overboard in the last chapter but she won't do anything stupid. I wouldn't let her. But seriously, anyone would be like that in this situation. **

**Here's Chapter 18. Hope you like it….and I think you will. I won't be writing whose point-of-view it is. You figure it out, and you probably will. It's not like trivia or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

The breeze whistled into her ears sending chills down her back. She had been here for hours, and she had come to one conclusion. She had done the right thing, and Andre truly deserved that. Now, she could say his name with a straight face.

No crying…no emotion….no regrets...no hesitation.

She waited on the edge for a longer time. She sat there just letting the air sift through her shirt. She was sure that it would start raining after a while but she didn't mind if it rained on her a little bit. She stood up pacing the edge of the cliff slowly. She needed someone here with her. But, who would she go to? Cat or Robbie – who else? They were the only two people she had in the world. Nobody else had ever been there for her.

* * *

I was almost there. I sped through the city trying to reach the cliff as soon as I could. Knowing Tori, I knew she wouldn't do anything dumb, but still, she needed someone there with her. Robbie and Cat were going to come, too, but I told Robbie to go home and that I would inform them when I found her or if I didn't.

It was a gut feeling, though. She would be there.

I soon arrived at the cliff, my headlights shining on the outline of a person. It was Tori. And, I knew she would be here. She turned around at the sudden light and seemed to stand there for a couple of seconds.

I grabbed my phone and texted Robbie a quick "I found her. She's fine." I quickly put my car in park and got down to see her, standing there like a statue.

She seemed to realize who it was, and she started to run over to me, her arms out expecting a hug. She ran for a few seconds, until she collapsed onto the floor. It was getting dark and all I could see was Tori falling onto the ground.

I ran over to her as fast as I could.

* * *

It wasn't too bad, but Beck couldn't see that I had just tripped over a rock and fell forward. He was acting too fatherly for me to take him seriously. He even ripped off the bottom of his shirt and tied it to the deep gash on my leg that the rock had formed.

* * *

They were sitting on the cliff with their legs hanging off of the edge.

"Let's go home, Tori," he said, "then you can explain what this is all about."

He stood up and started to walk away, but she held his hand and gestured for him to sit down again.

She put her head on his chest and he could hear sniffling from his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he said holding her shoulder. She raised her head and looked at him, their hands still intertwined.

"You're a great friend, Beck –

"No, I meant to ask you why you came here."

She waited for a while. She tilted her head and looked into the horizon ahead of her.

"Tori….." Beck said again, waiting for her reply.

"He came back, Beck." Beck looked a little confused but when he saw the tears in her eyes, he let go of her hand, and reached over to her face, putting his hand underneath her chin and pulling her face towards him.

She stopped crying and started to speak again.

"Andre saw your interview last night, and came to my house right after my call with you. He said he wanted me back, Beck."

"Well, what did you say to him?" Beck asked, wanting only one answer to come out of her mouth.

"No…" she said and started sniffling again.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He said to her, holding her in his arms, "we should go, now."

She just nodded and attempted to get up. But, he immediately picked her up effortlessly and took her to the car.

They drove to her house, but she told him to stay when he was about to leave.

"Just for a while," she said, and he smiled and nodded.

They talked for a while and he treated her leg with some ointment. When he got up, his wallet fell out of his back pocket.

She picked it up to give it back to him, but as she held it up, the wallet opened and she could see a picture of a little boy with his father in it. She wondered what it was.

"Beck, your wallet dropped." She said, and he rushed over to where she was laying down and took the wallet almost angrily.

"Who was that in the picture?" Tori asked him curiously.

"It was me…" he said obviously trying to let the topic slide. But, Tori didn't realize.

"With your dad? You're so lucky to have a dad, Beck."

He seemed to be on the verge of breaking down when she said that.

"I don't have a dad, Tori."

"Well, who's in the picture?" Tori shouldn't have pressured him with questions, but she was just innocently curious.

"I _had_ a dad." He said. "But he died when I was 12 years old." He wiped a tear from under his eye. Tori noticed that talking about his dad must be a touchy subject.

"_Maybe I can learn more about him,"_ she thought, so she continued to speak.

"Beck, you're a very lucky guy," he stiffened when she said that, his back still turned to her, but she continued, "My father was very abusive. He never wanted a second child. So, my pregnant mother and my older sister left him in England, and moved here alone. Then, they died a few years after I was born."

"Did you see them die, Tori?" he said. She was confused at his question but answered him honestly.

"Yes, I did, Beck," she said, "Today, all I know was that it was a car crash. But I was too young to remember the details."

"I saw him die." he said.

She sat there silently not wanting to pressure him any longer, but he continued.

"He was a very happy man. No one knows what the reason for his death was. It wasn't an accident. He wanted to die. He didn't want his life."

It seemed like he was talking to himself. He didn't look at Tori either. He stared far into the distance and he continued, heavily breathing with every word he said.

"I can still remember the day when I found him with cut wrists in my parents' room. I walked in and he was laying on the bed, still and pale. I was only twelve, so I started crying a lot. I didn't think this would happen to him. The blood was still oozing from his wrists but I couldn't do anything for him. He was just laying there. I ran over to him, holding his hands in mine and I told him to wake up but he wouldn't. He was just laying there. He was just laying there."

"I'm sorry, Beck." Tori said, and she had tears in her eyes noticing how sad Beck was at the memory. She didn't want to push him for more details, but she didn't have to ask because beck kept on going.

"You don't know how it felt, Tori. That day I had lost my dad. But he wasn't the only one that died that day. The little twelve year old Beck died with him. And then, I came. The arrogant Beck who didn't care about anyone. The Beck who didn't let anyone into his personal life. I shut everyone out from that moment on. And you know what, Tori? My mom married another man less than a year later. She had a child with him, too – my stepbrother. What happened to the love she had for my dad? Nobody will know. So, I shut her out, too. I started to drink when I turned 14. And I became who I am today."

He finished his story and wiped his face in his hands trying to rid himself of the memories that flooded back into his mind.

"I have to go." He said, grabbing his jacket from the chair and opening the door.

"Bye, Beck." Tori replied trying not to bring the topic back up but knowing that he had to leave now.

"Call me if you need anything." He said, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Tori stayed up late that night, thinking about everything Beck told her. He really had lost a lot, but Beck had held onto his sorrows unlike herself who had too many milestones in her life. Yet, Tori overcame them and lived a good life on her own. She made friends and she lived all while forgetting those horrible memories she had.

Beck wasn't like that…but one thing was certain.

He had let someone in his personal life for the first time.

**So, now Beck's secret is out. That's why Beck is the way he is. Did you guys like that? Sad, I know, but life is hard. Okay, okay. So, next chapter will be his party. Excited? I am!**

**And I just realized, there's always moments on a cliff in my stories. There was one in "Lost" too, for those of you who read that. If not, you should read it. (:**

**Okay, so I'll see you soon. Remember to REVIEW! This story will be ending soon...so this is your last chance to review!**


	19. Dancing With A Sheet

**Thank you to you all for giving me such lovely reviews. It's a wonderful inspiration and I love it. Well, this story will be coming to an end soon, as in one more chapter. I hope you like it. A lot of people have been asking for kissing scenes - I don't want to give it away but none of that in this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

The two had a silent agreement to not talk about anything that occurred that night. Of course, it was nothing bad, but Beck didn't want Tori to seem sympathetic to him. He had let himself go in front of her; he had finally opened up.

There were two people in the world that knew him, Jade, and now Tori. Beck had told Jade when they were in high school together at Hollywood Arts, and because they were dating since then, he felt obliged to tell her what it was that always bothered him.

But, telling Tori about his past was a whole different idea. She intently listened to him, even though it didn't concern her at all. She patiently waited for him to finish and said only two words instead of giving him a lecture about "life" like Jade had done. Tori had only said "I'm sorry."

Beck thought it was weird that Tori didn't ask him for his sob story, but he had still told her. He had just let it out and she had only listened. He truly admired that about her.

* * *

They went back to being the friends that they were after that night at her house. They talked normally, and on Friday before Tori left to go home from work, this happened.

"Don't forget about the party, sweetheart…" He said to her, winking. She smiled at him, suddenly realizing something.

"Beck," she said to him, with her eyes wide open, "I don't know where your house is."

He let out a small laugh before saying "Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up a half hour before the party starts."

"Okay…" she said, nodding at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Look pretty!" he said to her as she left, trying not to say the "as always" part that he was thinking. Yes, Beck Oliver thought Tori was one of the prettiest girls he had seen. He was starting to look at her features. He noticed the way her cheekbones rose as she spoke, the way her hair fell to her shoulders. He noticed the way her eyes were a chocolate brown almost matching her hair. Soon, he shook himself out of it, and went home.

* * *

Tori finished getting ready for the party a couple of minutes ago. She was about to grab her bag as the doorbell rang.

She quickly rushed to the door, opening it to find Beck standing there looking sexy in his outfit. He wore low-cut black jeans, matching it with a black bracelet that had the letter B on it. His purple shirt stuck to his body, outlining his toned muscles and showing off his chest. He had on a thin black tie that went down until his waist. He looked hot – very hot.

"Hey there, Beck" she said smiling at him, trying not to look too astounded.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to go?" he said, casually shifting his legs and crossing them as he leaned on one side.

"Yeah, I am….let's go."

The ride to the party was pretty silent. Tori sat in his car for the first time, so she admired his Jaguar as it smoothly glided through the dark streets.

* * *

He couldn't believe everyone had almost already arrived when the he and Tori walked in together.

"Nice party" Tori said, nudging him in the stomach.

"Thanks," he said, flashing a toothy smile, "Come with me…I'll get you a drink."

He grabbed her hand gently and walked over to the drink bar, where she got a virgin margarita and he got some Coke. She had restricted him from drinking alcohol during the party tonight. And since they were friends, he had agreed.

Suddenly, Tori could see another woman walking towards them. She had a curvy physique; she wore a midnight black dress down until her ankles with high heels. Who couldn't recognize someone this famous? Especially if they knew Beck. It was none other than Jade West.

"Beck, how are you?" she said, coming towards him first and embracing him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Jade. It's nice to see you again."

"Definitely…" she said to him, then turned to the girl awkwardly standing beside the exes, "and you must be Tori."

"Yes, I am." She started to say, "it's a wonderful opportunity to meet you."

"Oh, don't be formal, Tori," she said almost snappily.

In that second, Beck leaned over to Tori in her ear and whispered, "That's just how she is," but it was only loud enough for her to hear. Tori was paralyzed at this statement, and she wondered why this sudden closeness of the two was bothering her so much.

And, Beck could notice the jealous and awkward expression rising on Jade's face, as she smiled at them and turned around swiftly walking away.

A few minutes later, Tori had met almost every celebrity she knew about. Beck could see that she was clearly enjoying herself right now, so he took her around to meet more.

Soon after the introduction was over, the DJ announced that it was time for some games.

"Alright, alright, alright," the DJ's voice echoed in the loud room, "tonight, we are all going to have some fun."

A loud row of clapping and screaming erupted from the highly drunk people that were dispersed around the party room.

"Okay!" the DJ continued, "now, we will be playing Dancing with a Sheet!"

"What's that?" someone yelled back at the DJ.

"Chill everyone, I'll explain. So, first we lay out some kind of sheet in front of a couple. And that couple has to dance in that sheet's boundaries. It's going to be like a competition. You gotta keep on dancing until the music stops; if you step out, your couple is out! And every single time the music stops, the sheet will fold in half. You just have to keep on dancing. The last couple standing is the winner."

Whispers spread through the room, and Tori could see Beck raise an eyebrow.

"You planned this?" she asked him.

"Me? No," he replied practically, "but I did tell the DJ that we should dance and stuff. This wasn't what I meant."

She shook her head and took another sip of her margarita.

"Oh come on, sweetheart," Beck said playfully, "It'll be fun."

"We're dancing?" Tori spit out, only now realizing that the two would have to dance together!

"Well, yeah. If we don't dance, nobody else will."

"Okay…I guess." She said, but she was internally cursing herself for coming to this party with Beck.

"Let's get our lovely hosts up here!" The DJ yelled again, "Beck Oliver and his friend Tori Vega!"

Beck held her hand and took her to the middle of the "dance floor" where some waiter came and placed a pink cloth. The DJ introduced many other couples that were dancing, some were friends, others were couples, and some were just acquaintances.

"Get ready, y'all" the DJ said, and a peppy Latino tune began to play. Salsa.

Tori was half Latina herself, so she had no problem with this. On the other hand, Beck was an amazing dancer. The couple danced to the song effortlessly on the piece of cloth underneath them, their bodies moving in sync with each other. The song ended, which seemed too fast for Tori since she was enjoying herself.

Andre was never a good dancer, so Tori hadn't danced with someone like this in years. She was too indulged in the moves that she had forgotten where she was. The next song was slightly slower but still had a Mexican touch to it. Many people stepped out of their boundaries, as the cloth kept getting smaller, and they got eliminated from the game. The music kept getting slower, too. The couples would have to start slow dancing very soon.

The cloth underneath had soon folded to a point where only one person could stand. Tori shrugged at Beck not knowing what to do, but he held her hands and put her feet on his, taking all of her weight. She leaned against him and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. When she picked up her head, the two were extremely close to each other; their faces were only centimeters apart. They only swayed lightly to the slow music.

Beck could feel Tori tense up in his arms and he wondered if he was doing the same. He couldn't help but notice Tori's beauty in the dim light that was focused on the couples. Her strapless light pink dress tightly tugged at her body until her waist where it seemed as though the only thing holding it together was the big rose on her right side. The dress flowed down smoothly to her feet with subtle sparkles trailing down the chiffon fabric. Her hair curled perfectly framing her face, her eyes gleaming, and her lips shining.

He smiled at her, and she blushed immediately looking down. Tori slightly stumbled to the side out of Beck's strong grip, and they lost the game leaving two more couples to fight it off 'til the end. But, Beck couldn't get the thought out of his mind that he knew Tori did that on purpose. He wondered why...

Soon, Tori gave him an apologetic smile, leaving him and walking back to the drink bar, where they were first standing. Beck was taken away by a couple of acquaintances so he left Tori there alone.

What Tori didn't know was that Jade was eyeing her the whole time, watching their little moments. And Jade knew Beck too well and for too long. She knew that look he gave to the brunette.

Jade came up to the drink bar and stood next to Tori.

"One Coke please" she told the bartender, and then she looked at Tori who was fiddling with her empty glass.

"Hey there, Tori," Jade said to the girl, who quickly looked up as though she was shy and didn't want to attract any attention to herself.

"Hi Jade." Tori replied uneasily.

"Nice dancing; I thought I was the only one that looked good with Beck off screen." She said, and why Tori gave her that look, she didn't understand.

Tori giggled nervously at Jade, "Thanks, I guess," she said, trying to manage a smile.

"You know, Beck and I are pretty close." Jade said looking off into the distance.

"Of course." Tori said, wondering why she had to be a part of this conversation.

"We were dating, too." She continued, clearly ignoring the fact that Tori didn't want to hear all of this, "but we didn't work out. I never thought both of us had that chemistry...like you two did, tonight."

The last part of her sentence made Tori feel so awkward, she wanted to just walk away.

"Beck and I are just friends," Tori said to the actress, trying to prove a point, "He's my boss." She put that at the end of her statement because she thought it would help emphasize the fact that Beck and Tori didn't have what Beck and Jade did….at least nothing of that sort that she knew of. Both of them were just good acquaintances; they were good friends.

"Oh come on, Tori." Jade said to her, laughing like it was obvious, "you don't have to hide anything from me. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"What?" Tori questioned, completely surprised at where this conversation was going, "Like I said, Beck and I are just friends."

Jade nodded in understanding. Tori wasn't sure if she'd _actually_ understood though.

"Tori, I don't know how much _you_ know Beck. But, if you guys are truly friends then that means you've been doing a really good job."

Tori nodded, smiling at Jade's compliment. She knew what she was referring to – Beck's past. But Tori wasn't planning on bringing that up. She was happy that someone who knew Beck so well thought this way. Tori was slightly unsure, though, at what she meant by 'good job.' Could she try to do better? What was she doing a good job at?

Since she was slightly confused, Tori kept a simple silence between them. They watched the people converse until a movie director came up to Jade and took her away.

"I'll see you later, Tori," she said, and waved her hand as she left.

Tori thought Jade was a good person; she had taken her time out while she could have been enjoying the party and came to talk to her, and that too, about Beck. Jade was sweet, but Tori felt somewhere, a little bit, in her heart, some jealousy that Beck was close to someone else, and not only her.

* * *

Around 12 AM, people started leaving the party and Beck offered to drop her off at home.

She simply nodded at him and yawned in acknowledgement, giggling a little afterwards. He laughed a little too and told her that she needed to get sleep. She nodded again and he grabbed his car keys as they rode back to her house.

**How was that? Tell me if you liked this by reviewing! Yeah, what to you need to do? REVIEW!**

**Anyways, this 20 chapter story's last installment will be up tomorrow or the day after, so this is your second to last chance to review! **

**This chapter was extremely long and emotional for me. It was super hard to write and I really want to know if you guys liked it. So, tell me….did you? Some of you wanted some Jade, so you got it in this chapter! **

**I feel like this chapter is very important because so much happened. The phase of friendship is almost over now and they are romantically attaching to each other despite knowing the flaws of each other's personalities. Now, the last chapter...uhhh I think you all know what's going to happen. I just want to make it super-epic!  
**

**Until then, leave me a review and come back tomorrow for the FINAL AND LAST CHAPTER OF COLLISION! Bye everyone! **


	20. I Found You

**And the long awaited final installment of Collision is here. What will Beck and Tori do now? Read to find out – Collision's 20****th**** chapter. Since my readers have been heavily pressuring me, I MIGHT make a cute 1 or 2 chapter sequel to their lives after this story. Okay, are you guys happy now? Sheesh, y'all are so demanding. Also, this story does not conclude my love for Bori – so I will keep making many more Bori stories until the show is finally over… **

**Okay, here it is…Chapter 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song; I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.**

_Maybe it's intuition_

They sat in the car traveling through the low lit streets, a slow song playing on the radio. Their eyes would meet each other once in a while but they would slowly drift away trying to ignore the butterflies that rose in each one's stomach. Both of them acted oblivious to their insecure minds around one another, their eyes fluttering and their silence hanging in the air like a heavy cloud.

Tori would look at Beck, slowly drifting her gaze from his hand as it touched the steering wheel to his hair that would blow into his face once in a while. She opened her window letting the cold air in the dark night sweep through her curls, breezing air across her face.

Beck noticed her every tiny movement. She would close her eyes subtly when he pressed on the gas pedal; the wind would blow the hair out of her face, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up into a smile. He watched Tori look out the window while she mouthed what was written on the signs and the doors of the shops they passed.

_But some things you just don't question_

They didn't understand why they were feeling this way. They saw each other as best friends, hanging out everywhere type. Someone once said "a boy and girl can never remain best friends" but Tori and Beck wanted to prove that wrong.

Sometimes they felt like they were failing at it. Why did they feel like they were something more than friends now? Had they _always_ been something more?

Questions roamed their minds, these questions quizzically testing their friendship.

Tori had always learned to leave things the way they were and to let it turn out in whatever way. Most things had come as an obstacle to the girl but she would overcome it and try to see the bright side of it. Beck was not the same. Every time a hurdle came in his way, he would drown himself in his problems and try to lock himself in them. It became so redundant at one point that Beck had closed the prison door on himself losing the key.

To him, it was like Tori was his bail papers from his mind that was his jail, and she pulled him out of there, setting him free. She had taken him out of this state of mind that had shocked him for years until now, and he thanked her for what she did in his head even though she didn't know she had done anything at all.

Tori understood Beck's importance in her life. He was her companion, like a soul mate – but without the love part. Sometimes, her heart wanted to add that in but she didn't know if she was ready for another relationship after what happened to her with Andre. Simple, momentary jealousy had caused her past relationship to collapse, and the person that had stood by her through the whole thing was Beck. He didn't know her too well, and she thought that he didn't like her very much until that point.

But the two were definitely something more than just colleagues now…

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

She had always seen some type of maturity in his eyes. She could see it when he tried to listen to her continuous blabbering. She could see it when he was telling her about himself. She could see it even when he was simply driving. She could see a striving force in his eyes, some kind of heavy concentration. And of course, she could see friendship and beauty in them, too.

The car halted to a stop in Tori's parking slot. Beck got down, walking over to the other side to open her door.

"_Has he always been this considerate,"_ she thought, hiking her dress up above her ankles to get out of the low-height car. She stood next to him, the heels giving her an edge of at least three or four inches. Yet, he was still much taller.

"Thanks for coming," he said, embracing her lightly like he didn't want to say goodbye. Reluctantly letting go, Tori beamed at him, her eyes smiling more than her mouth. That's when he could appreciate her eyes. He could feel the perfection radiating out of them, her confidence awake as she stood up against him. He felt as though it was a challenge looking straight at her and he wondered why this feeling was different from every other feeling he had ever been through. It wasn't the pain of losing his father. It wasn't the ecstasy of drinking alcohol. It was a mix of every feeling he'd ever imagined, just standing there and looking directly into her piercing eyes.

_And there it goes; I think I've found my best friend_

"Thanks," Tori said to him after an awkward silence.

"Why are you thanking me?" Beck asked her, smiling slightly with an innocent five year old look on his boyish face.

"I d-d-don't k-know…" she said, stuttering at her words. She was truly unaware of her answer to his question, "You're a great friend. I think that's why," she said, more confidently this time.

He smiled again at her response, happy he had been able to make a relationship with this amazing girl standing in front of him. Tori didn't know why she liked to see Beck smile like this, but she got one of those cliché, warm, and fuzzy feelings when he did.

"You've been awesome, too," he said, running a hand through his hair absently. He was subconsciously trying to impress her, trying to get her to like him more – if that was even possible.

"Thanks Beck," she said blushing and looking down at her toes, "I don't know exactly what I've done for you. Even if I have, it's nothing compared to what you've done for me."

"You really don't know, do you?" he said, surprised that she was oblivious.

"No." It was as quiet as a whisper but it wasn't intended to be.

"Tori, I've never opened up to anyone this quickly. Never; me opening up to someone is a great accomplishment," he said nervously.

"And how long have I even known you? Not a long time…" he continued, "but I like you, Tori. That's why I've been able to talk to you."

_I know it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe_

She looked a little uneasy as she looked up at him, scanning his face and his expression. She was trying to learn how to judge good from bad which she obviously hadn't been able to do before…

"You're my best friend," she said to him, rummaging through her mind to find the right words, "I like to talk to you, too."

He looked pleased at her words, as if they were spoken by some heavenly angel. He looked up into the sky, admiring the dim light in the moment they were having. The cold breeze was flowing through their bodies, but they felt so hot in each other's presence. Tori was sweating internally even though she should have been shivering in her light dress. Beck rubbed his hands together, trying to make some type of friction as though it would make him feel colder against the burning sensation in his chest, or was it his heart?

He finally looked back at her, making little eye contact. More like sweeping his eyes across her dress that flew in the wind.

She took in the moment, realizing this silence could be to her advantage, so, she took a look at him, too. His tie was now loosely hanging from his collar, his shirt, which wasn't tucked in anymore, swaying forward in her direction.

"Thanks, Tori," he spoke after a long time, "that means a lot to me."

She tried to speak again but it was like her words were stuck in her throat. She knew they were there trying to easily roll of her tongue, but that wouldn't happen until she stopped staring at him. So, she just smiled.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you in my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

The cold night's full moon beat down on them, allowing the sparkles on her dress to shimmer. She shivered a little at the sudden gust of wind, and he reached forward to hold her hand and walk her into her apartment.

They slowly moved to her door on the second floor, her hand still captured in his. Making it to the door after what seemed like a really long time, they stood in front of her apartment in the strong light of her lantern which was hanging above her door. They could only see each other – nothing else.

Once their eyes adjusted to the new setting they were in, Tori let go of his hand and leaned against the closed door behind him. She couldn't help but notice that Beck had become absolutely reserved. He was completely quiet. She could see he was staring at her and she was staring at him. They were both awkward and uncomfortable, now, but neither was planning on looking away.

Tori couldn't care less to actually take her gaze away from his attractive face. She had seen him up close many times but tonight was just different. Just like every other woman in the country, Tori had always thought of him as extremely hot, but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She observed his broad shoulders, his tanned skin, his long hair and his amazing face. She tried to look away, trying to find words that would help her change this silence that had become overwhelming to her suddenly.

"You know, I really like your hair today," she said, trying to brush the thoughts out of her mind but not completely impressed by what she had just spit out to him.

She raised one of her hands to casually mess it up as usual, but he gently grasped her hand, surprising her at the notion. When she looked at him again, trying to comprehend what had happened, she could see his intense expression. It looked inviting but somewhat threatening.

For a second, Tori thought he was angry at her for trying to touch his hair but that didn't make any sense to her. He never acted like that. His grip on her hand tightened, not painfully, maybe even lovingly.

Before she could think about it any further, he yanked her body towards him covering her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Her body stiffened, but she responded quickly. His hands moved down to her hip finding an easy place to settle. Soon, she picked up her arms, as well surrounding them around his neck, pushing him further down onto herself. He tasted warm and soft, and their tongues moved slowly. Unknowingly, his hand came up to her cheek and as he caressed the right side of her face -

Before, they could do anything else; Beck jumped back, his face looking as if he had just been burned.

"I'm sorry, Tori," he said, shaking his head disappointed at what had just happened.

"No, it's alright," she said to him, trying not to sound too embarrassed about wanting to continue what had just started between them.

"I'm sorry, Tori. That wasn't right," he said again, reshaping himself by standing straight, "That shouldn't have happened."

Before she could say anything else, he backed away from her, "I'll see you later. I should go now."

And she could see him walking towards his car again, his movements slow and disappointing.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

He didn't want to go away. He wanted to go back and hold her cheek and kiss her again. He had never, ever felt this way before.

Beck never thought he would fall for Tori like this without a reason. But maybe there was a reason, because whenever he was with her, he could feel was tension but also ease. There was not only one reason he liked her; there may have been many. There may have been no reason at all.

Again, one thing was certain.

Beck Oliver loved Tori Vega. And he felt he had every right to love whoever he wanted to love. He didn't know when exactly he fell in love with her, but he knew he had in that moment back there. He had never taken advantage of anyone before, but that sense of force he had just felt with Tori – he defined that as his love.

"Beck!" he heard behind him and he turned around with a glimpse of hope that Tori had come back for him, "Wait!" he heard again.

He saw Tori running up to him barefoot, her face anxious to see him again. Why was he thinking this way?

"_Tori doesn't love me,"_ he thought.

"What?" she said walking up to him, as though she heard what he just said.

"Huh?" he stumbled on his words for the first time in his life, "oh…nothing." She raised her eyebrows at him, acknowledging the fact that he was acting weird. Oh, and he knew that!

"Beck, I need to talk to you." She said, sending a chill through his spine. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Not because he regretted it, oh no, he would treasure every moment of that kiss.

"Tori, I told you –

But he was stopped by her index finger being held up to his lips.

"My turn to talk," she said, removing her finger from his lips when he nodded. She took his hands in her own, trying to figure out a way to phrase everything she wanted to say.

A couple of seconds later, Beck was getting impatient at her silence. He eagerly wanted to know what this was about...but at the same time, he didn't want to hear her rejection.

"Beck, this isn't easy for me to say…because I've never had to do it before." She slightly shifted her position nervously talking to him.

"Tori, say what you have to say." He prepared himself to hear whatever it was that she was going to tell him. He knew what it would be – you're a great guy, Beck, but I'm not ready for anything now after what happened with Andre, etc, etc. He could take it….right?

She stayed silent for another minute analyzing the heat in his hands that she was holding rise exponentially. She was boiling on the inside, herself, and she took deep breaths.

Slowly, she rose to her tip-toes so she could be face to face with him, especially after her heels were gone. She leaned up to him, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

She looked back at him after moving herself away from him a little, but she could see that his face was still showing a "what the heck" expression so she decided on doing something else.

She took a deep breath, licking her lips, and leaning forward towards him, quickly crushing his lips with her own. This time Beck was the one that stiffened, slowly easing out of his surprised phase. She let go of his hands and brought them up to the back of his neck again. He melted into the kiss, taking his hands to her hair, tangling them in it.

_Only this sense of completion_

They could feel the happiness flowing through them as they continued their emotion-filled kiss.

She soon broke the kiss, and smiled at him, "that's what I wanted to say." He decided that this was probably the best moment in his life.

"Can you say it again?" he asked her jokingly, his eyes filled with true happiness for the first time.

"Beck!" she said as she poked him in the stomach and they smiled. He lifted her into the air and spun her around lightly, putting her down again to find her staring into his eyes.

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for_

"Tori, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Beck?"

"Why me?" he asks, unsure at himself on everything that had just happened.

She starts to tear up at the flowing memories of the last few months, but when he raises his thumbs to wipe her tears away, she finds her answer to his question.

"This is why," she says, "No one has ever done something for me like you have. Beck, you can read my mind when I have something to say. You can understand exactly how I'm feeling whenever I'm in a good mood, and when I am in a bad mood. You are not like me, Beck, but you can still understand me perfectly and most importantly, I know you will be there for me whenever I need it."

"Thanks, Tori." he says to her grinning.

_I think I've found my way home_

A few weeks later

It's only been a number of weeks but the couple understands each other like they have known the other for years, maybe decades.

Right now, she is getting in a pillow fight with him, of course playfully, but they're having the best time of their lives.

They are the new hot couple all over the news. The story of their collision has spread all around Hollywood.

Even Jade West sits in her room thinking _"he finally found someone good enough for him."_ She knew from the moment she laid her eyes on the two that something was definitely cooking between them. She could see the tension at the party but she could also see the love, and it was much stronger than the love he had for her – if he had any at all.

_I know it might sound more than a little crazy, but I truly believe a thousand angels dance around you_

He had her arm around her and she leaned on his strong chest watching a horror movie. After all, it was Halloween time. Beck thought the film was stupid, but the extreme amount of blood in the movie was going to make Tori vomit.

Beck could feel her tense up in his arms every time something happened on the screen. Those scary moments would freak her out and she would freeze in her position, awfully frightened, and until he stroked her hair or kissed her lightly, she wouldn't move.

It had been about an hour since the movie started, but it was about 12 AM so Tori had fallen asleep. He could feel her breathing heavily on his shirt, and he wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life.

She looked adorable right now, but he wanted her to be comfortable so he picked her up and took her to her bed in the apartment.

She shifted a little as he put her down on the mattress as gently as he could.

"Beck?" she said to him, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, baby. Go back to sleep." She grabbed his hand with both of her own, and held it near her body. She smiled as she went back to her deep slumber. He lay down beside her and smiled at her. The two went to sleep smiling that whole night.

_I am complete now that I found you_

**You guys liked it? I hope so…I worked very hard on this plus it's super long (it's technically 3 chapters in one). Please leave me one last review and those of you that liked this story should come back to see what else I write or have already written. I am planning the short sequel to this story as I mentioned, soon.**

**I want to thank all of you for expressing your opinion on my story through your reviews. I really want to thank these people for helping me reach more than 120 reviews on this story. I don't know exactly how many though, since you all haven't reviewed for this chapter yet. **

**HeavenlyAngel34, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, cheysma2000, Ana, Areyl, , FurryFriends143, DramaQueenXO, StrangelyBeautiful3, BeriForeverFan, Zook7430, Anon, Harriet, CatHeartsU, Golden Love, Lazy Hero, Theresa, xXxDonna-LeexXx, hopefaith23, crazybirdie383, Zale007, Your Heart, Momothesnail, AMRocks, Ihascupquake, oChuwiiOnoxGummyo, MJ Lynn, Bori-Seddieforever, jbrown2017, crazynut12**

**AND ALL OF MY AWESOME GUEST REVIEWERS!**

**P.S. I apologize if you're name isn't on here – it's literally like 12 AM as I am typing this thank you note up – [not fun...]**


End file.
